New Beginnings
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Harry Potter has started his 7th year at Hogwarts. New characters and secrets about a certain blonde Slytherin revealed. Not too sure about rating yet. [YAOI] And lots of it.
1. Happy Birthday Harry

**New Beginnings**

**LMY: Hello and welcome to my first ever Harry Potter story.**

**Harry: And welcome to the evilest that is in her brain.**

**LMY:smirks evilly: True, true.**

**Draco: Hey! That's my smirk.**

**LMY: I know I nicked it. :Laughs evilly: **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived lay in his bed unable to sleep. He looked over at his clock. 11:59pm. 'Just another minute.' He thought. He watched the clock as it turned to midnight. He smiled to himself. 'Happy Birthday.' Just then there was a knock on his window. He looked around and saw Hedwig and Pig at the window. He opened the window and let the two owls in.

A few days ago he got his letter from Hogwarts and a seventh year perfect badge. He had owled Ron and Hermione over the summer and they were both doing fine. Hermione was Head Girl and Ron was Head Boy. Ron was as shocked as anyone at the news but he said that his mum couldn't stop crying for ages, she was so happy.

There was a parcel in both bird beaks. He took the one from Pig and gave the bird a treat. The bird flew off and Harry closed his window. He could the parcel from Hedwig and gave her a treat too, patting her on the head. He took the parcels from his desk and sat on his bed and opened them. The one from Pig was, of course, from Ron. There was a letter attached:

_Hey mate,_

_I hope your having a nice 17th birthday. I see I can remember dates, contrary to what Hermione thinks. Anyway I hope you're like the gift in the box. I was talking to Hermione by owl and she suggested that we meet up to get our new Hogwarts stuff. What do you think? Please don't leave me on my own with 'Mione, just encase I say something I might regret. You know what I mean. Hope to see you soon._

_See ya,_

_Ron._

_P.S. The rest of my weird family say 'Happy Birthday' and there's a present form Fred and George too._

Harry opened the parcel and found two smaller parcels. One had the words 'From Ron' on it the other was plain. Harry opened the one from Ron and was a photo frame with a picture of the three of them; Himself, Ron and Hermione standing together. Ron was in the middle with his arms around the other two's shoulder, since he was the tallest. Hermione punched him lightly in the stomach. Ron rubbed his stomach and glared at her. Harry, in the picture, was just laughing at the other two. The frame it's self was a dark blue that glittered magically and had the words 'Best friends' written on the top.

Harry smiled at the picture. It had been taken before the summer. They all wore their uniforms. Harry smiled at the memory. Hermione had punched Harry lightly afterwards and he glared at her. She had laughed nervously and screamed. Ron and Harry chased her. When they both had caught her them tickled her till she could almost not breathe. They three had laughed together and left to get the carriages to the train.

Harry looked at the other package, which was bigger. He opened it to find a letter and a blue box. Harry opened the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_We hope that you use these items in a way we would be proud. In the box is a selection of our best tricks from our shop (includes a few we're not selling to the public… yet). Just watch out no one tries to confiscate them e.g. any teachers or Hermione (Ron told us about her becoming Head Girl, so watch out). Use them on any Slytherin e.g. Malfoy as soon as possible and owl us on what happened._

_Lots of undying love from,_

_Fred and George_

_P.S. Only kidding Harry. George told me to write it. I did not! Did to! Anyway remember to owl us!_

Harry laughed and shook his head at the twins. He put the letter aside and opened the trick box. It was full of stuff to get out of class, cause other people to get embarrassed or to just chaos. Harry closed the box and placed it under his bed. He looked at the parcel from Hedwig with was from Hermione. He open the letter attached:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're doing well. I'm not sure if Ron has told you but do you want to meet up to shop for stuff for school? Owl me back and I'll tell Ron. Anyway Happy 17th Birthday, I hope you like the present. Hope to see you soon._

_From your friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry opened the very small parcel and was surprised to see wizard contact lens. Last year he told Hermione and Ron that he was finding it difficult to play Quidditch since his glasses kept slipping off his nose when he turned his head against the wind. He had seen them last summer and vowed to get them for this year. Harry turned the pack around and read the back:

_Never break. Never scratch. Never dry out. Perfect for Seekers as they have a pin point system that helps to find the snitch in any weather. Point ward at eyes with contacts in and say 'Peto' to turn pin point system on. 'Constituo' to switch off. Last for up to five years._

Harry looked at the pack and read it again. 'Is Hermione suggesting I cheat at Quidditch?' Thought Harry as he but the box after his bed. He smiled to himself and slowly dosed off to sleep.

* * *

Harry found himself in the leaky cauldron a few days later. He sat with a butterbeer in his hands, waiting for two of his friends to arrive. The sounds of argument seemed to be Harry's only warning that his friends had arrived.

"There is no way I'm letting you use that Muggle invention on my hair." Said Ron.

"Aww please. It'll make you look pretty." Said Hermione pleading.

"That's the only point. I don't want to be anything that is remotely girly like pretty or cute or adorable." Said Ron glaring at Hermione.

Hermione saw Harry smiling at them both. "Harry, agree with me." Said Hermione.

Ron waved to Harry. "Hi Harry." Ron turned to Hermione. "Harry won't agree with you."

"What I'm I supposed to be agreeing to or not too?" Harry stood up and closed the distance between himself and his friends. "Have you done something with your hair?" Harry asked while looking at Hermione's straight hair.

"That's what we're arguing about." Harry looked confused. Hermione explained. "I got hair straighteners a few days ago, that's why my hair is different. I wanted to use them on Ron but he won't let me. You have to agree with me."

Harry understood now. He looked at Ron long red hair. It was wavy and a little past his shoulders. Harry tried to imagine it straight but couldn't. "Why don't you let her try it once." Suggested Harry.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you siding with her."

"I'm not. Well not really. Let her try it once then she'll give up trying to ask you again. Hermione's only asking because she knows you won't agree." Harry explained.

Ron thought this through. "I guess your right." Hermione hugged Harry.

"It's good to see you." She said as she moved away. "Did you have a nice summer?"

Harry shrugged. "Same us normal." Harry and Ron hugged briefly. Ron not really being the hugging type. "How were your summers?" Harry asked as the trio walked to entrance to Diagon Alley.

Hermione tapped on the brick wall, which opened up. "My family and me went to Scotland to visit some relatives I didn't realise I had. It was okay but there were no girls that weren't ditzy pre-Madonna's. If I ever turn into one of them please kill me now." Hermione emphasised the point by running her finger over her neck.

"What about you new hair style? Does that make you one of them?" Asked Ron.

"There's a difference between looking nice and being a pre-Madonna, Ron." Hermione stated. Ron still didn't seem to agree even though he did say anything else. Hermione turned to Harry. "I see your wearing the present I got you."

"You noticed." Harry smiled. "Yeah I couldn't believe that Hermione Granger would want me to cheat."

The three friends headed to Flourish and Blotts for their books. "It's not cheating. I just don't want Slytherin to win the cup this year."

Harry thought back to last year. It was the last Quidditch match of the year. Slytherin against Gryffindor. Harry and Draco were side by side closing in on the snitch, Harry was a little bit ahead. Harry could feel the snitch's wings lightly hit his gloved fingers. Just as Harry was about grab the snitch when Draco did the unspeakable. The blonde grabbed Harry's crotch which made Harry slow as. Draco let go then speeded up and grabbed the snitch.

Harry had stopped his broomstick and got off. He stared at Draco in shock. Later on he told Ron and Hermione what had happened. But the one thing he didn't tell them was that he had didn't really mind it. Ever since that day Harry had been thinking a lot more about Draco. He had also been some _interesting_ dreams about the blonde too. At first he put it down to hormones but he realised that was actually a crush. A really big crush at that.

Harry shook his head to bring him out of his thoughts. He looked around the shop for the books he needed. Hermione told him to hurry up. He hadn't realised Hermione and Ron had already paid for their books. He quickly grabbed his books and paid for them.

The trio left the shop and decided to look around Diagon Alley. They just walked around. "You never told us what you got up to during your summer?" Asked Harry to Ron.

Ron smiled. "Well if you really want to know?" The other two nodded. "We went to Romania to visit Bill. Charlie came along to with his boyfriend. Bill had actually proposed to Greg about a week before we got there."

"Aww that's so cute." Said Hermione.

"Yeah it is." Said Ron making a sign to Harry that he was going to throw up. Harry laughed.

Ron suddenly stopped his sign and looked behind Harry. "What's Malfoy doing here?" Asked Ron to no one in particular.

Harry and Hermione looked to where Ron was looking. "That's weird." Said Hermione.

"What is?" Asked Harry

"Look," Said Hermione. "Malfoy normally has people with him where ever he goes. Where's Crabbe and Goyle?"

Harry watched Malfoy. It was strange. Hermione was right. Malfoy normally had at least one person with him at all times, as if he was afraid someone would attack him or something. But this time Malfoy was walking to Flourish and Blotts all on his own.

Malfoy seemed to be acting strange too. Normally he would notice the trio and would make some sort of comment. But right now he just walked right pass the three without even a glance.

'Something's wrong.' Thought Harry. 'Something is seriously wrong.'

* * *

**LMY:Smiles: I hope you liked that chapter. Next one will contain an OC that I have made all by my self.**

**Harry: What's they're name?**

**LMY: Not telling. You have to wait and see.**

**Draco:Sarcastically: I just love how you refer to me as Malfoy all the way through this chapter.**

**LMY: Me too. Review please.**


	2. Introducing Jeff!

**New Beginnings**

**Kerith Verlaque Easdon: **Well I certainly know where this is going but are you sure you know? Thanks for my first review for this. I hope I get more. Speak to you soon. Peace Out!

**Nyaa:** That's sort of the way its going. But with the introduction of Jeff it's a bit different.

**Dark-Angelic-Goddess:** Awww! Thank you so much. Nobody's said that to me before. I have update as you have asked, Mistess.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry sat in the back of the Dursley's car. They had been quiet the whole journey to King's Cross Station. Harry got out of the car and got his trunk and Hedwig's cage. As soon as Harry closed the boot of the car, the Dursley's drove off. Harry watched the car go, feeling a little sad.

No matter how nasty they were to him, they were still his family. It would have been nice if they at least said 'bye' before they left. Harry shook it off and dragged his bag till he found a trolley, which he put his bags and the cage on. He sighed and pushed the trolley heading straight to platform 9 and 10.

Harry was beginning to feel a bit down. It was his last year at Hogwarts. Last time he would be able to see all his teachers. The last time he wouldn't have to worry about food. Uncle Vernon had told Harry that as soon as he turned eighteen he was out on his own. Harry shook off his unease. He would worry about everything after this year. Harry pushed his trolley through platforms nine and ten. When he was through he smiled at the big red train. So many good memories started with his first ride on the very same train.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Hermione and Ron waving at him. Harry pushed his trolley up to them "I can't believe this is our last year." Hermione said almost sadly.

"That was what I was just thinking." The trio dragged their luggage onto the train and tried to find an empty carriage. The past a few and so far they had all been taken. Ron stopped outside of one when he heard a voice from inside.

"Stupid bag! Stay up there! Stupid assed train. Make me come all the way south to go all the way north again. Stupid! This is so totally stupid!" Came the distinctly male voice. Harry and Hermione were listening in too. Hermione knocked on the door and pulled it open.

Inside there was a tall boy about the same age as all of them. He was smaller than Ron (not that that's hard to do) and taller than Harry. He had shoulder length black hair and deep hazel eyes. He was strong looking but lean and his skin was tanned. He smiled at the group. "Hi, can I help you?" He said with a smooth voice.

Harry and Hermione couldn't speak and they were both slightly drooling. Ron rolled his eyes at the pair. "Umm… yeah, do you mind if we share this cart with you?"

The boy shook his head. "No not at all." With that said Ron gave his two friends a push into the cart. All three put they're bags away. Harry sat Hedwig's cage in between himself and Hermione.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you new? I never seen you around before." asked Hermione.

"Yeah I am new. I'm a transfer student from America."

"America? You don't sound American." Said Ron.

"I wasn't born there. I grew up in Scotland then I moved to America just in time for my first year at the Wizarding School there." Replied the boy. "Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jeffery Liddle. I prefer Jeff."

"Ron Weasley." Ron held out his hand and Jeff shook it.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione held out her hand and Jeff took it and kissed the back of her hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand and Jeff shook it.

Hermione was still partly drooling. She asked, "What's your type?" without realising what she was doing. Ron was a bit shock about the sudden question. He has like Hermione for year and he thought this year he might have been able to tell her but with this new guy here, Ron would have to try a lot harder.

Jeff laughed a little. He didn't seem to put off about the question. "Well, I like guys shorter than me. I don't really mind what they look like. I as long as think they're nice then its all good." Jeff suddenly slapped his head. 'Damnit! I just outted myself.' He thought. 'Okay, just wait be the punches. You can survive this.' Jeff looked around. No one was coming at him. No one was shouting rude comments. Ron just sat there. Hermione was smiling and so was Harry.

"You're gay?" Asked Hermione.

Jeff nodded. Still no one was lunging at him. "You're not going to hit me?" He asked, still sceptical.

"No. We loads of people that are gay." Said Ron.

"Like who?"

"Well I have four older brothers that are gay. And another older brother that's bi."

Jeff blinked. "Wow. And you're…?"

"Straight. Totally straight."

"I bet your parents were happy about that."

"Yeah. But they don't mind about my brother. I also have a little sister."

"Big family."

"Yeah." Said Ron.

"There's also two guys that shared the same dorm as Harry and Ron. Seamus and Dean have been dating since last year." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, and they always seem to find themselves in one bed by the morning." Said Harry.

Jeff was beginning to relax. Last time he admitted he was gay it didn't turn out too well. He still had bruises to prove it. He was glad his new friends weren't crazy homophobic people.

"Oh also. Harry's gay." Smiled Hermione. Jeff smirked at Harry.

"So what's your type?" Jeff asked Harry.

Harry smirked back. "I don't really have a type. And I don't mind about height either."

"Does that mean I would have a chance?"

There was a knock at the door and it slid open to reveal a blonde youth with sharp ice blue eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Asked Ron, not really trying to hide his hate for the blonde.

"Am I the only one that remembered about the meeting?" Said Malfoy harshly.

Hermione jumped from her seat and started searching through her backpack. "I remembered." She said coldly.

"What meeting?" Asked Jeff.

"A meeting for the Head Boy and Girl, and all the perfects." Said Harry. "Ron is Head Boy. Hermione is Head Girl, and I'm one of the Gryffindor prefects."

"Well be back soon, Jeff." Said Hermione as she was about to left with a note book in her hands. "You'd be best to change into your robes before we get back." With that the trio left and followed Malfoy to a reserved carriage.

Inside the carriage were Pansy Parkinson, the two Ravenclaw perfects, the two Hufflepuff perfects and Lavender Brown. Everyone took a seat apart from Hermione, who stood in front of the window. "This is a very important year for the 7th years. We should plan something special for the end of year dance. Any ideas?" Hermione asked, looking around the group.

"I was thinking about a Masquerade Ball." Pansy said simply.

Hermione's eyes seem to shine and she smiled brightly at Pansy. She seem to have went into 'sparkle sparkle' mode. "That's what I was thinking of."

Pansy seemed to go into the same mode as Hermione. "Really!" Hermione waved her over. Pansy walked over to Hermione as she Gryffindor opened her notebook. The two seemed to be in deep conversation, ignoring the rest of the group.

"You know all this time I thought you were just a good-for-nothing know-it-all." Said Pansy.

"And I used to think you were a spoilt-evil-bitch. I just merely misunderstood you." Replied Hermione.

Ron slapped his head. 'Only girls could slang each other and get away with it.' He thought. "Umm… Hermione you might want to leave that till later?" He suggested.

Hermione realised that everyone was still in the room. "Oh sorry. I talk to you later about the ball, Pansy." Pansy smiled at took her seat. "So any suggestions about anything else for this year?"

* * *

**I know it's kind of bad to left it here, but I don't want to ruin the surprise by telling you what's happening in the rest of the story. Anyway… what did you think about the chapter? Oh and Jeff will be in the story as one of the main characters. Go, Jeff go!**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts!

**New Beginnings**

**Kerith Verlaque Easdon: Yeah it will be interesting. Sorry I don't have much to say apart formEnjoy!**

**UK All The Way (Eclipse): Awww. I'm so glad you liked it. I really don't like homophobic people either. Although I do live with two. It makes me want to cry. I like your two straight guy's friends. They sound brilliant. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**AutumnBaby: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked it. And thank you for the HUGE review for Spy School. It was so nice. In this chapter you kind of find out who Harry hooks up with. Kind of. Anyway I hope to hear from you soon. Add me to MSN messenger if you have it. I would so love to talk to you. Bye now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Harry walked back to the carriage, alone. Ron and Hermione both stayed behind to finalise some for the ideas that had been brought up. Harry's mind wandered to what Jeff had asked before Malfoy came into the carriage. Would Jeff have a chance with Harry? In all honesty Harry wasn't same. Jeff was hot and he did seem really nice and friendly. But he liked Malfoy, a lot, and for a long time. Even if Malfoy was evil sometimes. But he was changing slightly. During the entire meeting Malfoy was nothing but civilised the whole time. He never said offensive or rude. And he did have quite a few good ideas for the upcoming year.

Harry opened the carriage door and smiled at Jeff, who was dressed in his plain black robe. "Maybe." Said Harry.

Jeff was confused. "Maybe what?"

Harry went to his bag and pulled out his robe. "Before Malfoy came in you asked me if you had a chance. Maybe."

Jeff smiled then chuckled. "Good to know."

Harry pulled his robe over his clothes and put his bag back up on the rack. He was a little confused. When Jeff had asked him if he thought he would have a chance with Harry, he thought that Jeff was going to ask him out or something. Even though they had just met. "You're not going to ask me out? Why did you ask?"

Jeff just continued smiling. "I just wanted to know. I'm not really the dating type. I prefer being a matchmaker. I'd like to set Hermione and Ron up. They would be nice together."

Harry smiled. "Please do." Jeff tilted his head in interest. "Okay don't tell anyone but Ron has the biggest crush on Hermione. He's liked her since first year. I've tired to give her hints but I don't think she's getting it. I tried to get her to tell me who she likes but she was like, 'no you'll go tell Ron and then the whole school would find out'." Said Harry mimicking Hermione.

"Well I plan that we work together to set them up by the end of the end." Jeff held out his hand.

"Agreed." Harry shook Jeff's hand. "Even if you're in a different house."

"Good. Now, who do you like?" Harry shook his head. "Aww, please tell me. Have I met this person?"

Harry didn't want to say. He knew Jeff had met Malfoy so if he said yeah then Jeff would get it straight away. "I'm not sure. You might have." Harry said with a slight blush.

Jeff did a thinking pose. "Well I haven't met very many people. I've met you three and that Malfoy person." Harry blushed a little more. Jeff noticed and smiled wickedly. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

Harry tried to act appalled at the idea and shook his head. "No way."

Jeff didn't fall for it. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Harry sighed and relaxed a bit. "Okay. It is Malfoy."

"He's got a strange name."

"That's his second name. His first name's Draco."

"Why do you call Malfoy then?"

"He started it." Harry said sounding very childish for the moment. "When we were in first year he'd call us by our last names, so we did it back. It just sort of stuck really."

"I see." Said Jeff. "Well I plan to set up you and Draco this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Should be fun." Harry sighed and smiled.

The pair talked for a while but it wasn't long before Ron and Hermione came back. "That was a long meeting." Said Jeff.

"Yeah. There was lots of things Ron and I had to finalise."

"So what's happening this year?" Said Jeff, trying to coaxing information out of them.

"If we told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise, now will it?" Said Hermione as she pulled her bag down. Ron did the same with his back to Hermione's. Jeff got a wicked grin on his face. He tapped the back of Ron's knee so that it buckled and he lightly pushed against Hermione.

"Sorry." The pair said in unison. Ron looked at Jeff and his wicked grin. Then it came to him. Ron turned to Harry and mouthed the words, 'Did you tell him?' nodding towards Jeff. Harry nodded a little. Ron turned to Jeff. 'Please don't tell anyone.' Mouthed Ron. 'I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die.' Mouth Jeff doing a cross over his heart. 'Thanks.' Mouthed Ron. Hermione turned around.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" She said.

* * *

The train stopped and everyone got out. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Shout the half-giant.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to there old friend. "Good to see you Hagrid." Said Harry.

"'Ello there Harry, Ron, Hermione. By the way have you see a new boy. Name's Jeffery Liddle?"

Harry pushed Jeff forward a bit. "This is Jeff." Jeff smiled a waved a little at the giant.

"Great. You're to come with me and the firs' years. Need to get you sorted." Jeff just nodded. He'd never met a giant before.

His three new friends said they're goodbyes and that they would see him inside. Jeff just nodded and waved. Lots of pairs of eyes looked up at him. "Are you a first year?" Asked a bold blonde girl.

Jeff smiled at her. "No. I'm a seventh year."

"Then why aren't you going with the others?" Asked another girl.

"I'm a transfer student from America."

"You don't sound American." Said one of the boys.

"I was born in Scotland then moved to America."

"I'm from Scotland." Said a timid voice. Jeff looked down and saw a small boy with dark, curly hair and blue eyes.

"Where in Scotland?" Asked Jeff.

"Aviemore."

"Really? I used to go there every summer before I moved to America. I loved it there."

"It is nice but there's not much to do."

"Pick a partner and get in a boat!" Shouted Hagrid. Jeff and the little boy got in the same boat. When they were in the boat started moving on its own.

"What's your name, kid?" Asked Jeff.

"Andrew. Yours?"

"Jeffery. Call me Jeff."

"Call me Andy."

"You probably know more about Hogwarts than I do. What's it like?"

"I'm not too sure. All I know is that I won't be in Ravenclaw House. I'm not to smart and you need to be smart for that House."

Jeff smiled at the boy. "Tell you what, if you ever need help with your subjects, I'll help you out."

Andy's eyes grew wide. "Really? Even if we're in different Houses."

"Sure."

Andy smiled. "Thanks." Andy's eyes looked behind Jeff. "Wow!"

Jeff turned in his seat and saw the beautiful castle. It looked amazing with light shinning out through every window. The night sky just seemed to make the castle look brighter. 'My new home.' Thought Jeff. The boats stopped and everyone got out. Hagrid led everyone to the main door. He knocked on it.

The door was opened by Professor McGonagall. "All the firs' years and transfer student accounted fer."

"Thank you Hagrid." She replied sternly. "Come in and stand in front of that door." She said to the group. They all entered and waited. It wasn't long before the huge oak doors were open and everyone walked in. Jeff stayed at the back, expecting to be the last. Andy stayed with Jeff. Some of the first years were nervous when they saw all the other students. Andy on the other hand was calm. Jeff was proud of the little first year. He felt a sort of connection between them. It have only have been because they were both born in Scotland. But thee was still a connection.

An old Hat was sat on a stool. It sang a song but Jeff wasn't really listening. He was looking at the four different tables. To his far right there was Harry, Ron and Hermione's table. Everyone had red through they're robes. The table next had yellow. The table to Jeff's left had purple. And the one to Jeff far left was green and that Malfoy guy was sitting there. By the time Jeff realised it most of the first years had been sorted.

Few more names were called out and Andy was still beside Jeff. "Young, Andrew." Called Professor McGonagall. Andy smiled to Jeff before stepping forward and sitting on the stool. Before the Hat was on Andy's head it shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor table cheered and so did Jeff. Andy got off the stool and found a seat at the end of the long table.

"Now we have a transfer student from America. Liddle, Jeffery." Jeff cursed under his breath at his own stupid name. He confidently walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and fitted perfectly.

"Ahh, you have a very interesting mind." Said the hat. 'Please don't tell people what you saw in here.' Thought Jeff. "Oh don't worry everything is private. Your old houses is exactly like one of ours." 'Really? Which one?' Though Jeff.

"You belong in…"

* * *

**I love cliff hangers. I really do. Sorry but I just had to leave it here. Make you all guess. So what did you think? Like? Love? Hate? Want Jeff to give you sexual favours? Please tell me I like to know. Peace Out!**


	4. Parseltongue

**New Beginnings**

**Kerith Verlaque Easdon:** _Cowers in the connor. I'm sorry. I know you hate cliff hangers so I promise I won't have too many. Be nice. I hope you enjoy. _

**UK All The Way (lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme):** Yeah gives sexual favours to authors and good reviewers. I like me. Anyway, yeah I was thinking of putting him in Slytherin but I'm not too sure yet. You'll see this chapter anyway, enjoy.

**TheAnimeFreak14:** I know. Most people hate cliff hangers but I love them. So I'm sorry. Just me being weird. I glad you like the story. Enjoy.

**MacroLuvr:** I need to write more! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_You belong in… GRYFFINDOR!"_

Jeff smiled happily and took off the hat. He walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table. When he passed Andy he ruffled the boy's hair. "See you in the common room then." Jeff saw that Harry had kept a seat for him, just for encase he did get into they're house. Jeff sat down next to Harry with Hermione across from him. "Welcome to Gryffindor." Said Harry.

"I'm glad to be here." Next to Hermione sat Ron. On Ron's other side there was a guy sitting on another guys lap.

"Oi Harry. What happened to your glasses?" Asked the boy on the other guys lap.

"Hermione bought me contacts for my birthday."

The boy looked to Hermione and gave her a thumb up. "He looks much better without glass. Ta hen!" The boy underneath smiled and shook his head.

"Jeff that Seamus. The one underneath is Dean. And this guy," Harry pointed to the boy sitting beside him. "Is Neville. They all stay in the same dorm as Ron and me."

The whole place seemed to go quiet as Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope this year will as event full as the past years." The old man seemed to lock eyes with Harry then wink. "Just a few more words: Lemondrop! Tweet! Dimwit! Bleh!" The Headmaster took his seat and the whole school clapped. Jeff was a little confused but he clapped anyway. When Jeff turned back to the table it was full of food. His mouth watered, and he wasn't the only one. Harry seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Anyway as I was saying. If you hear noises at night, don't worry it's just Seamus and Dean being _friendly_."

Seamus made an undignified noise. "Since when did you get so sarcastic and stuff." Everyone started loading there they're place. Harry and Jeff had the most on theirs. Jeff was digging in and listening to the chatter between the group.

"Since I managed to blackmail my cousin into getting my permission form for Hogsmeade signed." Said Harry before he took a bite of his chicken leg.

Everyone looked surprised. "How'd you managed that?" Asked Ron.

"I told him I would make his favourite cake ever again if Vernon didn't sign it." Harry took another bite and swallowed. "It worked."

Hermione was about to eat when she looked over and saw Jeff shovelling food into his food. The group stop to watch. Jeff noticed all the eyes on him. He swallowed what he had in his food and smiled nervously. "Did you not get fed over the summer or something?" She asked.

Jeff laughed a little. "I sort of forgot to eat when I was moving."

"Oh yeah. Dumbledore said you were from America. Don't sound American." Said Dean.

"I was born in Scotland. I moved back home to Scotland just the summer there. Took forever to pack everything then unpack again. So I just sort of forgot about food. I'm surprised you never heard my stomach growling."

"If we did we probably thought it was Harry's." Jeff looked over to Harry, who was busy trying to get as much food as possible into his mouth. "Harry lives with his Aunt and Uncle. They don't seem to fed him well. Every year he comes back thinner than when he left." Hermione said in between eating.

"Evil people." Harry mumbled with his mouth full. Hermione gave him a look that mother give to their sons that have misbehaved. Harry swallowed his food. "Sorry."

* * *

Later on the group left. Harry had to stay behind to show the Gryffindor. Hermione and all the other boys showed Jeff the way. "Are you sure you and Ron are straight?" Jeff asked Neville. 

"Yeah. I'm kind of dating Ron's little sister, Ginny." Replied Neville.

"Awww, that's so cute." Said Jeff in a sort of girly way. "Well Ron I think you need a girlfriend."

Ron looked Jeff in the eyes. "Why?"

"Because from what I've heard, you're the only one in your family that hasn't got someone. It would be so sad if you stayed single."

"And this is coming from the one that hasn't dated. _Ever._" Said Ron.

"Seriously?" Asked Seamus. "Bummer."

"It's not that bad. I'm a matchmaker. I won't date until all my friends are dating. That why I haven't dated. I have kissed a boy though, encase your wondering."

"I was just going to ask that actually."

Ron stopped suddenly. "Hermione, do you get the feeling we should be somewhere?"

Hermione stopped too. Her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh sh- sugar. We were supposed to meet Dumbledore after the meal. Sorry guys. We'll meet you at the common room later. Bye." With that the two ran back the way they came.

"Take as long as you want! Ron's might take a while!" Shouted Seamus with a sly smirk on his face. The group all laughed. "Oh gods. I hope he kisses her soon."

"You know too." Jeff said confused. "Harry said it was a secret."

"It is, but Harry told all us so that we could help them out." Said Seamus.

"It's kind of difficult thought." Said Neville.

"Why?" Asked Jeff.

"Hermione's lost hope in males. The first guy she ever consider a boyfriend had been secretly screwing with his Headmaster at his school. So that left her confidence low." Said Neville. "Then finding out that most of her friends would never be interested in her in that way. Well that's another blow to the ego."

"When did you find out all this?" Asked Dean.

"Hermione and Ginny had met up during the summer. Ginny had forgotten she had invited me on the same day so Hermione and Ginny were talking and I heard everything. Hermione doesn't mind that I know."

"Did she mention who she had a crush on?" Seamus asked hopefully.

"No." Said Neville. "But if it is Ron then do you think Hermione would tell his little sister?"

Seamus shook his head. "Guess not. Back to square one then." The group stopped outside a portrait with a fat lady on it. "Parseltongue." The portrait sung open and all stepped inside.

"I guess Harry picked the password." Said Dean. Seamus nodded. "Trust him to pick that."

"I'd love to meet someone that could speak parse tongue." Said Jeff.

"Why?" asked Neville, curiously.

"I have a snake. It would be interesting to see what he thinks."

"Well your in luck. Harry's one." Seamus said happily while he lead the group up the stairs to the boy's dorms. They stopped outside their own dorm. On the door there was a note that read:

Dear Jeff,

You will be sleeping in this dorm. There should be a spare bed since Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas seem to find there way into each other's bed. I hope you get a good nights rest for class tomorrow.

Yours Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

"I like him. He call me Jeff. Smart man." Said Jeff happily as they entered the room.

"I wonder how he found out about us." Said Seamus, his finer tapping his head lightly.

Dean coughed. "Umm… Seamus do you remember that time when Professor McGonagall, umm… caught us?" Seamus furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. Then he smiled.

"Yeah I remember. That was so funny." Said Seamus as he sat one of the beds. Dean sat beside him.

"You got caught." Said Jeff as he sat on the bed next to theirs. Neville sat beside him.

"It wasn't my fault." Dean glared a bit at Seamus. "Someone was making too much noise."

Seamus glared back. "You were the one started it."

It wasn't long till they were both arguing, and neither was backing down. Jeff turned to Neville. "Does this happen often?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. They'll both make it up to each other tonight anyway. I hope you bought ear plugs or have a thick pillow because you're going to need it."

Jeff laughed. The pair left the coupe to they're argument. They unpacked some of they're things. "So, are the teachers nice here?"

"Depends on who you get and what class. Oh and if you do well in your class."

Just then the door opened and Harry and Ron came in. Seamus and Dean forgot about they're argument. "Nice password Harry." Said Seamus. "Oh by the way you're skills are needed."

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, confused.

"Jeff you have your snake with you?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't leave him with my sister. She'd kill him." Jeff walked to his bags. There was a cardboard box with small breathing holes in the top. There were words on the side saying 'Live animal. Be very careful'. Jeff opened the box and smiled at the snake. "Hey there boy. Told you I wouldn't left you in there too long." Jeff put the snake around his neck. The snake was a mixture of brown and green and it's bright yellow eyes never once seemed to leave Jeff's face.

"_Master is to good to me." Said the snake. "I love Master." _

Harry walked over to Jeff and the animal. "_Hello there. My name's Harry. What's your name?_"

The snake turned to the green eyed boy. _"Master calls me Eros. I like being Eros."_

"What did he said?" Asked Jeff.

"He keeps calling you Master and he loves you."

"Aww that's sweet. Can you tell him I love him to?"

"_I can understand Master. Tell him I can understand what he says." Harry nodded to the snake._

"He can understand you, Jeff."

"He can? Brilliant." Jeff smiled and stroked Eros's head.

"Why did you call him Eros?" Asked Harry.

"I like mythology. Plus it was the only name that came into my mind when I found him." Jeff yawned. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed now. Long day."

"Yeah same here." Said Dean while he smirked at Seamus. Everyone got dressed for bed. As soon as Dean and Seamus had got changed they jumped into bed and closed they're curtains on the bed.

Neville whispered to Jeff, in passing. "Told you it wouldn't last long." Jeff smiled.

"Goodnight everyone." Said Jeff.

"Goodnight." said Neville and Harry.

"Night." Said Ron.

"Sleep well." Panted Dean.

There was no reply from Seamus. 'Maybe his mouth is busy with something else?' Though Jeff. Jeff slapped his head. "Bad Jeff. Dirty thoughts. Sleep now." Jeff curled up in his four poster bed with Eros curled in a spiral at his head. He stroked the animals head before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's late. I had intended to update on Wednesday but I had been a bad girl and my um took away the internet for a few days. Note to self: Never get in Mum's bad books again. So what did you think? **


	5. I hate Mondays

**New Beginnings**

**Kerith Verlaque Easdon: **Sorry, I like playing with your clothes. _Smirks_ I might even like removing your clothes. I know I'm a saint!

**UK All The Way (**EclipseI'm so glad you like Jeff. He is sort of a real person. He's me but a man. So basically he acts the way I would. It's so fun to write. Jeff rocks. Really though Jeff only came into existence about 6 months ago. But I love him. Enjoy!

**TheAnimeFreak14: **WOW! A doujinshi! Really oh that would be so cool. I'm so glad you like Harry Potter yaoi, because there's a lot of that here. So you came to the right place. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Dark-Angelic-Goddess: **Yeah my mum is so annoying. I only forgot to wash the dishes and she bans me for three days. I was so gutted. The last chapter was all ready to go up as well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Jeff ROCKS!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Early the next morning the boys were having a hard time getting up. The only one not having a problem was Neville since he was a morning person. Neville had managed to get Harry and Ron up with a bit of pushing.

Harry got up and tried to shake Jeff awake. "Five more minutes." Mumbled Jeff and he turned in his sleep.

"_Wake up Master._" Hissed Eros.

Harry smiled. "Come on Jeff. Even Eros wants you to wake up."

"Oh fine then." Sighed Jeff. He climbed out of bed and stretched. Jeff and Harry walked up to Neville and Ron, who were standing next to Seamus and Dean's bed. "Go on then. Wake them up."

"We don't want to open the curtains." Said Neville.

"Why?" Asked Jeff.

"Didn't you hear them last night?" Said Ron. Jeff shook his head. "You must be a deep sleeper. Well they were… you know."

Jeff smiled. "I see. And you're worried that they're naked in there."

"They will be!" Ron said pointing at the lover's clothes that were on the floor.

Jeff sighed. "Fine I'll do it." Jeff opened the curtains a bit and looked in. Dean was lying on his back with Seamus sleeping on Dean's shoulder. The cover was lying over they're waists. They looked cute together sleeping. Jeff didn't really want to wake them up. Jeff fully opened the curtain and shook Dean's shoulder. "Wake up love birds."

Dean's eyes slowly opened. "Mornin'." Dean rubbed his eyes with his spared hand since the other was around Seamus's waist. "Love the morning hair."

"Look in a mirror before you mock." Smiled Jeff. "Can you wake Seamus up?" Dean nodded. The four out of bed got they're clothes and headed to the Gryffindor boys bathroom.

Dean kissed Seamus's forehead. "Wake up sweetie."

Seamus shook his head and grabbed around Dean's waists, hugging it tightly. "No. Too comfy to move."

"We'll miss breakfast."

"I'm not hun-" Seamus's stomach growled. "-Gry. Stupid belly." Dean laughed and eased himself out of Seamus's grip. Dean picked up his boxer's and put them. "Where are the rest of them?" Asked Seamus sleepily.

"In the bathroom."

"Guess I have to get up then."

Dean leaned down and kissed Seamus. "Yes."

Seamus smirked and pulled Dean on top of him. "We could stay here."

Dean hit Seamus lightly over the head. "Pervert."

Seamus let Dean go. "So mean." He pouted.

* * *

Jeff grabbed his fourth piece of toast and started eating it. "So what's everyone got this morning?" He asked in between bites.

Hermione got out her timetable. She looked at it and groaned. "Double potions with Slytherin."

"Just what you need Monday morning." Ron said sarcastically.

"Is that bad?" Asked Jeff.

"That's _really_ bad." Said Harry. "Professor Snape favours all the Slytherin. And none off as are that good at potions, well expect Hermione. She's a genius in that class."

"I'm not a genius." Hermione said defensively.

"Yes you are." Said Seamus as he took a seat.

"You both took your time. Get distracted again?" Asked Ron, smirking.

"No actually." Dean said seriously. "But someone was all for it." Dean turned to look at Seamus, who just grinned back.

"I'll see you guys at class. I need to get my book from the common room." Said Harry standing up.

"I forgot mine too. I'll come with you." Said Jeff.

"Okay we'll meet you at class."

Jeff and Harry left the Great Hall and headed up towards the Gryffindor tower. "You have a nice group of friends." Said Jeff.

"They're your friends too." Replied Harry.

"I know." Smiled Jeff. "I've never had that many friends before."

"Why?"

Jeff shrugged. "Don't know. Most people didn't talk to me. I lost a few friends when they found out I was gay."

"Oh what happened?"

Jeff shook his head. "Stuff. I don't really like talking about it. But it's okay. My big sister was at the school at the same time as me, so she helped me."

"You know, if you don't tell me I'm going to think the worst thing possible."

"Then you'd probably be right." Harry stopped walking and just started at Jeff. Jeff stopped and turned. "You weren't expecting that were you?" Harry shook his head. Harry walked up to Jeff.

"How long ago was it?" The pair started walking again.

"I was in third year at the time."

"Were you gang raped?" Harry asked quietly.

"Is that the worst thing you could think of?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I was."

"But you were so young."

"I was twelve. I'm one of the younger ones. My birthday not till later in the year." Jeff sighed. "But at my old school, 'fags are all sluts'. So they didn't really care how old I was."

"Parseltongue." Said Harry to that fat lady. The pair walked into the common room and straight up to the dorm room to get their stuff. "Some people can be so narrow minded."

"Yeah. But you're lucky. Your friends are all open minded and accepting of you. No matter what."

Harry laughed. "I would say that. I haven't told them about me liking Draco. They won't be too happy about that."

"Why?"

"He's been my rival since day one. It's hard to forget about."

"You seem to have."

"That's because of circumstances. It's different." Harry and Jeff left the Gryffindor Tower when they got they're books and other stuff they needed.

"Fine, fine."

The pair walked in silence till they got to the dungeons. "It's cold here." Jeff said shivering a bit.

"Yeah." They turned and connor and found the rest of they're class standing outside the classroom. The pair walked up to the rest of they're friends.

"You got everything." Asked Hermione.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "Snape not here yet?"

"Nah. We're early." Said Ron.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall. He seemed to not want to look anywhere other than the stone floor. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and pushed Malfoy closer to the group of friends. The pair glared at Malfoy. Malfoy put a smirk on his face and turned to the group of happy Gryffindor's.

"Can believe they're sending us Americans. They should know we've had enough of muggle born and fags to last a lifetime." Malfoy said coldly, but he didn't seem to have the same tone in his voice that he used to have.

"For your information, I'm Scottish." Snapped Jeff.

"That's ever worst."

Jeff glared at the blonde. His hazel eyes piercing into ice blue ones. Someone at the front of line called out. "The door's open." Jeff and Draco stopped they're glaring match and walked into the classroom. The group near each other.

"Is he always like that?" Jeff asked them all.

"Kind of." Said Hermione. "Did any of you find it weird that he said muggle born?"

The group all nodded expect for Jeff. "Why is that weird?"

"He normally says Mudblood. Never before has he said muggle born."

"Maybe he's changing?" Suggested Harry.

Ron snorted. "That arrogant prat. That's not even possible." Harry shrugged. The classroom door opened and Professor Snape stormed in.

"Open your books to page 267." Snape stood in front of the class. "New boy. Stand up."

Jeff slowly stood up. "Yes sir?"

"How well did you do at your old school at potions?" Snape asked in his monotone voice.

"Really well sir."

"Then I'll be expecting goodwork from you. Sit." Jeff sat down. "Your partner's for the year will be whoever you are sitting beside." Jeff was next to Neville. Harry was next to Ron. Seamus was next to Dean. And Hermione was sitting next to Lavender Brown. "Mr Finnigan, Mr Thomas. I do hope you can keep your hands off each other this year?"

"Yes sir." Said the couple in unison, both blushing.

"Good. Now lets begin."

* * *

**I know weird pace to stop. But I didn't feel like writing how the class went. I plan to update every Monday. If not I'll mention it in my LiveJournal; the link is in my profile page. Things are getting a bit more interesting now. More fun next chapter of New Beginnings!**


	6. Swimming!

**New Beginnings**

**Kerith Verlaque Easdon: **Okay I won't play with your clothes as long as you promise to update. I was thinking about the site we were going to make together, I would like to but I'd like to see if I could make one on my own. Plus has buggered up they're rating system so I'm not supposed to write anything higher than +16.

**UK All The Way (**EclipseI'll look out for you. I love getting feedback. See I updated quickly. Enjoy.

**TheAnimeFreak14: **Awww thank you so much. _Hugs_ That means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Lotrox: **I love Jeff. And I love writing Jeff. His personality seems to just come out of my fingers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Osama: **I'm a little confused about your review but that was very informative.

**Toby7:** Thanks. I thought I had got it wrong. Damn it. Anyway I might be putting this story on my own site so I'll change it before I put it up there. Glad you like the story.

**Faith Maguire:** Sorry but I have a beta, sort of. Yeah Jeff is great. He isn't really the main character. It switches between him and Harry though, and sometimes Draco. Makes it more interesting. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

That night after dinner, the group sat in the common room in front of the fire. Textbooks open and doing homework. Hermione had advised them to do it right away so that they wouldn't get into trouble for not doing it. Harry sat on one of the soft chairs with his potions book open on his lap. Snape had giving them all homework on the first day. In they're pairs they were to write a thousand word essay on the effects of unicorn's mane if swallowed. It sounded stupid, and Harry's mind was anywhere but on the task at hand.

He kept thinking about Dra- Malfoy. There was some thing up about him. He wasn't acting the same, and something about him just seemed off. He wasn't so nasty with his remarks and he never made any snide comments when the group passed. It was disconcerting. Harry didn't know where he stood with Malfoy any more. Before they were enemies, but was it the same now. He hadn't said anything to Harry, just to Jeff, Hermione and Ron.

And there was Jeff. How could someone smile so much after being gang raped? How? Harry could understand it. But then again he was Jeff. He had never lived the same live and was the same person. But it was strange. Almost every moment Harry saw Jeff, he was smiling. Always smiling. It made Harry want to smile. He really had a nice smile.

"Oi Harry!" Said Ron waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Anyone home?"

Harry shook his head to clear his mind. "Yeah?"

"What are you writing?" Harry blinked and looked at his parchment. It was full of squiggly lines. If he turned the pages to the side it could have looked like a funny sort of flower.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Ron just smiled and pushed his piece of parchment closer to Harry's.

"Just copy mine."

Harry smiled back. "Thanks."

Seamus yawned and looked over to Hermione. "Can we stop now? It's getting late. Please?"

"Only if you've done half a piece of parchment." Said Hermione as she put her things into her backpack. Seamus and Dean showed Hermione their, over half a sheet of parchment. She nodded and the two packed they're things and headed up. Jeff and Neville followed up too, after doing almost a full page. Rom showed his work and left it with Harry to copy. "Harry are you almost done?"

"I'll just finish this then I'll be right up. You go ahead to bed."

Hermione smiled and left Harry in front of the fire to work.

Up in the room the rest of the boys got ready for bed. "Hermione's acting like a mother." Sighed Seamus.

"She's just trying to save us from detentions." Stated Dean.

"Yeah. We don't want a repeat of last year, you we?" Asked Ron. Seamus shook his head.

"What happened last year?" Asked Jeff.

"Well," Said Ron. "Every single time we got homework from potions we sort of forgot to do it. Well expect Hermione, she remember. So Snape gave us all detention every time we forgot. I don't think the school trophies have looked shinier."

"So Hermione is helping us so we don't get into so much trouble. Plus Gryffindor might have won the House Cup if it wasn't for us." Said Dean yawning.

"Yeah. As well as getting detentions Snap also took loads of House points off us." Pouted Seamus. "As if cleaning trophies wasn't hard enough."

"Well with Hermione's plan we won't have to do any more of that." Said Neville as he climbed into bed. The rest followed suit and it wasn't long before Harry came up from finishing his homework. He striped down to his boxer's and jumped into bed. It wasn't long before the darkness of sleep to over his body.

* * *

The week past and Jeff thought it would be a good idea to do something fun on Saturday. Thanks to Hermione's plan to do homework early, they had none to do over the weekend. So at breakfast on Saturday Jeff thought it would be nice to do something outside, to take advantage of the last days of summer.

"Is it ok to swim in that lake outside?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sure." Hermione bit into her toast. "There's a barrier between the creatures that live in it and us. So it's fine to swim in."

"Great. Anybody object to a swim?" Everybody shook they're head. "Good. Hope you're all wearing black boxers." Jeff laughed. "Well expect Hermione. That would be a little weird if you were."

Hermione laughed with Jeff.

After breakfast the group headed outside. It was a beautiful day, perfect for swimming. Neville didn't go with them but he said he would catch them up later. Ron said Neville was probably going to spend the day with Ginny. They stopped at a tree close by to the lake. The boys started striping down and jumped in as soon as they were ready. The first to jump in was Seamus.

"It's not bad!" He shouted to the rest. "Not too cold at least." Dean, Ron and Harry followed and started splashing each other. Jeff was about to step in when Hermione asked him to go her to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione was still fully dress and has a small blush across her face. "Umm… do you know any glamour spells? Well more importantly any spell that can change the colour of something?"

Jeff nodded. "Sure. What for?"

"Well you see… my underwear is white."

"Oh, I see." Jeff nodded in understanding. He bent down a got his wand from his robe pocket. "Okay show me one of your bra straps." Hermione took off her robe and undid two of her shirt buttons. She held out her bra strap for Jeff. "_Niger,aquilus, infusco, pullus._" The strap turned black. "Okay now I need to see a bit of your pants."

Hermione chuckled as she lift up she shirt a bit. "I'm glad your gay."

"Me too. This would be a bit awkward otherwise." Hermione showed a bit of her panties.

"Ow! Wedgie."

Jeff chuckled. "I'll be quick." Jeff pointed his wand at Hermione's pants. "_Niger,aquilus, infusco, pullus._" The pant turned black. "There, all done." Jeff put his wand away. "Coming to swim now?"

Hermione blushed. "Sure." She said nervously. Jeff headed into the water while Hermione striped down. Once Hermione was ready she headed into the water. She got a wolf whistle from Seamus.

"Looking good Hermione!" He shouted.

Jeff turned and noticed that Hermione had a blush all across her face. The reason for the blush was probably because she was wearing a thong. "A thong, Hermione? I didn't think you were the type."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Neither did I. I only bought it because I thought it would be nice to have. I didn't think you would pick today of all days to go swimming."

Jeff laugh. "Ah you see. Fate had ganged up against you to make you show off your ass."

Hermione childishly stuck out her tongue. "You know, if I had realised we had such a sexy girl in our mist I might have stayed straight." Said Seamus.

"Seamus you would be even weirder straight. Your better the way you are now. But thanks for the ego boost."

"Well I think you look positively beautiful, milady." Jeff took Hermione's hand and kissed the back off it. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Ron?" Said Jeff with an evil smirk.

Ron was sort of out of it. He just could not take his eyes off Hermione's ass. It was right there. Right there! All perfect and right in Ron's view. He wondered if Hermione would beat him up if he touched her bum? She probably would have. But it just looked so tempting. He decided he liked these 'thong' things. Well he like Hermione is a thong. He thought they were probably the nicest muggle clothes he had seen so far.

Ron sort of came back to life when he heard his name. "Umm… yeah, very."

Hermione seemed to blush more. "Thank you."

Ron blushed too. 'I'll get you back Jeff. Putting me in a difficult position like that. I'll get you back.'

* * *

In the castle a certain blonde boy was looking out of a window, watching the group of friends in the lake. "Friends. Stupid, back-stabbing, good for nothing _friends_."

There was laugh behind him. "This coming from the boy without very many friends." Pansy stood beside Draco.

"I don't need friends." He stated.

"Then what am I?"

"Your different. You're a sort of ally. You understand. Friends don't understand."

"Still sore I see." Draco sent Pansy an icy glare. Pansy just smiled. "One day you're going to need friends. So go make some new ones. It's not that hard."

Draco snorted. "Yeah for you. I thought I saw you being friendly with Granger?"

"She's not so bad. Not the know-it-all I thought she would be." Pansy turned to go. "Draco, go out and have some fun. It's been a long time since you've had any for that." Draco folded his hands and rested them on the window seal and rested his head on them, continuing to watch outside. Pansy sighed and left the boy to his thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness. Okay the next chapter be up a week on Thursday or Friday. So how did you like that chapter? Can I just tell you one thing? I love Jeff. I think that dude just so totally ROCKS. Long live Scotland! Sorry I like to be patriotic sometimes. Peace Out!**


	7. Revenge Time

**New Beginnings**

**Kerith Verlaque Easdon: **Yeah the bra was turned black too. Yeah Jeff does more to Ron this chapter too. I love it! Jeff ROCKS!

**Lotrox: **I know. I like to write unexpected things. I think Hermione would be trying to be a bit more glamorous but not overly so. It is her last year.

**UK All The Way (Eclipse):** Yeah kinda. You find out more about Draco as the chapter go on. I hope you like this chapter, because I love it. I should be so biased. But I can't help it. Anyway… on with the story.

**Dark-Angelic-Goddess: **Thank you very much. And for you here is the next exciting funny chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

As the day got later the group decided to go in and get dinner. They came out of the water and found they're clothes. "Umm… did anyone think about bring towels?" Hermione asked the group.

"I did." Jeff said as he bent down to get the minimized towels and his wand out of his robe pocket. He put them on the ground and pointed his wand at them. "_Grandis._" The towels grew to they're normal size. Jeff grabbed the towels and tossed them to each person.

"How do you know all these weird spells?" Hermione asked as she started to dry herself off.

Jeff shrugged and started to dry himself off too. "I didn't have any friends since third year so I leant spells. I know tons of glamour spells and other odd ones."

Seamus grinned while he dried his hair. "So you can make things _bigger_?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Seamus. "Yeah. But I'm not doing _that_."

"You make enough noise with Dean the size he is. You don't need him bigger." Said Ron.

Seamus pouted. "Awww." Dean twisted his towel and whipped Seamus's ass. "Ahh!" Seamus protected his ass with his hands and glared at Dean.

"That's for not thinking I'm good enough." Dean said playfully.

Seamus rubbed his ass and pouted. "That hurt." He said quietly. Meanwhile Jeff was forming an evil plan in his head. Hermione had turned her back on the group and her ass was in full view. Jeff looked to see if everyone was looked in her direction especially Ron. Jeff walked up behind Hermione and slapped her ass. By the time she turned around Jeff looked like he was drying his hair.

"Okay, who slapped my bum?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her towel around her waist. Jeff looked over to Ron with an evil smirk.

"Now Ron I know you think Hermione's got a nice bum but that doesn't mean you have to slap it. You could have asked her first."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, scandalized. She picked up her clothes and got dressed behind the tree.

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed at Jeff trying not to let Hermione hear.

"Letting her know you appreciate her. She won't know unless you tell her." Jeff shrugged. "I thought this was the best way." He smiled at Ron. "I'm just helping to move things along."

Ron growled and got dressed. "You seem to like putting people into embarrassing situations."

"Not everyone." Jeff grinned. "Just you."

"I'll get you back." Ron growled.

"I'll be waiting." Jeff winked at Ron.

Once the group was dressed and almost dry, Jeff made all the towels small and put them into his pocket. They all headed towards the school. "Your hair has gone all wavy." Hermione said admiring Jeff's normally straight hair.

"Yeah. My hair's normally wavy but I don't like it too much. I used to use my sister's hair straighteners but I think she would have noticed if I had taken them with me."

"You can borrow mine if you want."

"Oh thank you." Smiled Jeff. "That would great."

"You know, even if you didn't tell us you were gay, we probably would have been able to figure it out anyway." Ron said as he walked beside Jeff.

"Using hair straighteners doesn't make a man gay." Stated Jeff.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean your random happy almost girly moments."

"That still doesn't mean I'm gay. That would mean I was verging on camp. But not even all camp guys are gay."

Ron sighed because he wasn't getting his point across. "There's no point arguing with you is there."

"No. I can debate that black is white and white is black." Jeff said triumphantly.

"We should get to the Great Hall. Dinner is going to be served soon and we all missed lunch." Seamus said as his stomach growled.

"Ok." Said Jeff. "I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to put the towels back upstairs."

"Ok. See you in a bit." Waved Dean. The others waved and walked to the Great Hall they all took they're seats at either side of the table. While they were at the table Seamus kept squiring in his seat.

"Dean, stop it." He hissed to his lover. Dean had an evil smirk on his face. From where Hermione and Ron were sitting, which was across the table, they couldn't see what was happening, but Harry could. Dean was trying to grope Seamus but the Irish boy was having none of it. "Dean!" Seamus turned to Harry. "Will you switch seats with me Harry?" He asked desperately.

"Sure." Seamus stood up and Harry moved along the bench. Seamus sat down on the other side of Harry. Dean still had an evil smirk on his face. He reached over to Harry groin and grabbed it. Harry jumped in his seat and fell back. There was a _thud_ as Harry's head hit the stone floor. "Oww." Dean was laughing quietly.

"You okay?" Asked Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Yeah." Harry said as he rubbed his head. He pulled himself up to sit up probably. He blinked. Something was different. "Nobody move." Everyone looked at Harry as if had grew a second head.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"One of my contacts has fallen out." Harry got out of his seat carefully and searched the ground with his good eye. Someone was walking down towards Harry as he was searching the floor. "Stop." Harry put out his hand to stop the person who almost stepped on his fallen contact. He lifted it up and put it back into his eye. He blinked. He sighed a sigh of relief and looked at the person that almost stop on his contact. It was Jeff.

"What happened?" Jeff asked as he held out his hand for Harry. Harry took it and Jeff pulled him up. They both took they're seats. Seamus had moved back to sitting next to Dean.

"Well Dean was feeling up Seamus so Seamus asked if we could switch seats. So we did. Then Dean felt me up and I fell out of my seat and lost my contact." Harry glared at Dean who was still laughing lightly. "That's the second time someone has done that to me."

"Who was the first?" Asked Seamus.

Harry blushed. "Did I say second? I meant first." Lied Harry.

"Don't lie. You're no good at it. Tell me, who was it?" By now the whole group was interested.

"Ummm…" Harry looked down at his hands. "Malfoy."

Seamus was shocked. "When?" The Irish boy smiled. "Did you like it?" Harry blushed even more.

"I remember you telling Hermione and me about it last year." Said Ron.

"When was it?" Asked Seamus trying to coax out any information.

"It was during the last Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You remember when Harry almost got the snitch but he slowed down?" Seamus nodded his head quickly. "Then."

Seamus was stunned. "That little cheater." Seamus turned to Harry. "Did you like it though?"

"I'm not answering that!" Said Harry as started twiddling his thumbs.

"Come on! We all want to know."

Harry looked up and noticed everyone was looking at him, waiting for the answer. "Yes." He said nervously.

Seamus grinned. "I knew it. I always thought you had a crush on him."

"What!" Harry turned to Seamus, shock written all across his face. "How did you…?"

"Well it was either going to be your best friend or worst enemy. And you never said anything to Ron so I thought it was Malfoy." Seamus said cheerfully.

"Wow! You're actually using that brain of yours." Teased Dean. Seamus stuck out his tongue at his lover.

"So you don't think its weird?" Harry asked sceptically.

"No. Who you have a crush on isn't up to us." Said Hermione.

"Though it is a bit strange. It's Malfoy." Said Ron. "What do you see in him?"

"I have no idea." Said Harry honestly. "But he has changed."

Someone from the staff table coughed loudly and all the pupils faced the top table. Dumbledore was standing really to make a speech. "This is just a quick announcement before dinner is served. Please pass on the message to people that aren't here. The first Hogsmeade trip will be in two weeks. I suggest that you buy your costumes for the Halloween Ball, there, or get them from home. There will be three more trips out to Hogsmeade. One before Christmas, one the weekend before Valentine's Day and one in May before the seventh year's Ball. Other events will be posted up in the common room. Now eat up." Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together. When the Headmaster clapped his hands the food appeared on the tables ready for everyone to eat.

"I will never get how he can do that without a wand." Seamus said as he started to put food onto his plate.

"It's all timing. He knows it's going to appear at a certain time and he just claps at the right time." Said Hermione.

"Aww Hermione." Said Dean. "You just spoilt all our fun." Hermione rolled her eyes and started eating. "It sounds better thinking that he's powerful enough to not need a wand."

"Well if he was, just be glad he's on our side." Said Harry.

"Hi guys. Didn't see you sitting up here." Said Neville as he walked up to the group with Ginny. The pair sat down with the group and started to put food on their plates.

* * *

Later that night the group were heading up to the common room. Ron, Seamus and Dean left at bit earlier. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny stayed behind to chat. So that left Jeff to walk up all on his lonesome. It was getting easier for him to find his way around the huge castle. Lucky for him one person he knew was in each of his classes, so couldn't get lost. Jeff made his way up the moving staircases to the portrait of the fat lady. "Parseltongue." The picture swung open and Jeff stepped inside. He was about to head up to the boy's dorm when he felt a tug on his robe.

"Jeff?" Jeff turned around and smiled at the little first year boy.

"Hi Andy."

"Hey. Umm… Jeff you know you said you would help me if I was having any problem with my subjects?"

Jeff thought about it. "Yeah I remember. What subject do you need help with?"

"Potions." Right then Harry came into the common room.

"Hey. You coming up?" Harry asked pointing up to the dorm.

"Yeah I'll be there." Harry headed up. Jeff turned back to Andy. "Grab two of the chairs into front of the fire and I'll get my books and stuff."

The little boy smiled. "Thanks."

Jeff ruffled the boy's dark curly hair. "No problem."

"Ahhh!" There was a scream from up the stairs and Jeff ran up them. At the door to the boy's dorm Harry stood there drenched from head to toe. Inside the room Seamus and Dean were trying not to burst into laughter. Ron was there shocked too.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Said the redhead. "I didn't mean to get you. I though Jeff was coming up. It was supposed to be for him."

"Me?" Asked Jeff. "What did I do?"

"This was to get you back for saying all those things to Hermione to get me embarrassed." Jeff burst into laughter.

"I guess my good karma is paying off." Said Jeff. Harry walked out of the room and headed to the boy's shower room, Ron followed after him. Jeff walked in and got his books from his bags.

"Where are you going?" Seamus asked, as Jeff was about to leave the room.

"I'm helping a first year with they're potions. I'll be up later once I help him out." With that Jeff left and sat in the chair next to Andy. "So what were you having problems with?" He asked with a smile.

* * *

Andy yawned. "Thanks for your help, Jeff."

Jeff smiled. "Anytime." Andy stood up.

"I'll see you around school. Goodnight."

"Sleep well." Jeff stretched and got up. He collected his books and headed to the dorm. He opened the door to the dorm room then closed it. There was a muffled moan from Seamus and Dean's bed. "Do you two have sex every night?" Asked Jeff as he headed to his head.

"Of course." Panted Dean though the curtains surrounding their bed.

"I'm going to get so much sleep this year then." Said Jeff sarcastically as he striped down to his boxer's and slipped into bed. "Night."

"Night, Jeff." Said Dean.

"Sleep well." Said Seamus, tiredly.

* * *

**All done. It's late at night. And I need sleep. Anyway this is an important message… all my stories have now been moved to my own website. The address can be found on my profile page. This is the last chapter I will be ever be writing for Hope to see you all on the new site. Peace Out! **


	8. Strange Malfoy

The days at Hogwarts seem to pass quickly. Classes came and went, and the group of friend got used to the routine. There was one class that the group hated though. It had nothing to do with the subject but everything to do with the teacher. Defence against dark arts. Harry had always loved this class but this year he dreaded even walking into the classroom.

The reason for all this despair was that Dumbledore wasn't able to get a new teacher for the year. So who openly offered to take place as the new teacher? Snape. As if it wasn't bad enough to have Snape for Potions they had him for DADA as well. And since Snape was taking both classes, it was thought that it would be better to put Slytherin and Gryffindor together. The same went for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Snape was being doubly evil this year. He had paired the class of with partners. Every Gryffindor had a Slytherin partner and it was just Harry's luck that he got stuck with Malfoy. He was happy he was getting to see his crush more often but that didn't mean that Malfoy was still an asshole. He had changed, yes, but not completely. Harry was going to be sitting next to Malfoy for the entire year, what made it worst was that all his friends were on the other side of the classroom.

At the moment Snape had the class write out a large passage from their books. "Why is it when ever something like this happens I'm always stuck with you?" Mumbled Malfoy just so Harry could hear.

"Just our luck." Harry replied sarcastically. "If I could get out of this I would."

"How can Snape do this to me? I thought I was his favourite pupil?" Questioned Malfoy.

"You're a stuck up ass, you know that?" Harry turned to glared at the blonde. "Take's one to know one." Replied Malfoy glaring back.

On the other side of the room Jeff, Seamus and Ron were lucky enough to be sitting close enough to talk to each other. "I was hoping sparks would fly between those to but not this kind." Said Jeff watching Harry and Malfoy.

"I know what you mean." Sighed Seamus. "They so just want to jump each other's bones."

"I know."

"I swear I'm surrounded by women." Ron ran his hand through his hair. "You two are so nosy. You're supposed to be working."

"What about you?" Smiled Jeff.

"I'm probably further on than you are."

Jeff lifted up his parchment. "I'm finished."

"How?" Asked Ron, unbelieving.

"Too much practice writing fast, that's all. But anyway don't you think Harry and Malfoy want to jump each other?"

"I am not getting into this." Ron started getting on with his work again.

"Spoilsport." Said Seamus.

Back over at the other side of the class room Draco looked a bit angry with himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Harry turned to face the blonde. "What about?"

"Being a brat. I'm trying not to be. So I'm sorry ok." Draco sighed. "I guess that doesn't mean much coming from your mortal enemy."

"You're not my mortal enemy."

"Oh?"

"You're more of a rival. My mortal enemy is a hundred times worst than you."

"You're right. He is." Harry saw a sad painful look in Draco's eyes. "And I don't think anyone else could face him but you. I mean you're the boy who lived. Scratch than you're the boy that just doesn't die." Draco smiled faintly and returned to his work. Harry continued to stare at Draco, amazed by the words the blonde had said.

'Was that a complement?' Though Harry.

"Mr. Potter refrain from staring at Mr. Malfoy and continued with your work." Said Professor Snape sharply.

Harry blushed a bit realising that he was in fact staring. "Yes sir." Harry went back to his work and didn't look at Draco again for the rest of the class.

The bell went and the class packed up their belongings. The class walked out and headed they're different ways. The group of Gryffindor friends made their way up to the Gryffindor tower to get rid of their bags and books. Then they headed back down the staircases to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So what happened in class?" Seamus asked Harry. "Got caught staring at Malfoy."

Harry blushed a little. "It wasn't anything like that. It's just he said something to me that stunned me."

"What?" Asked Seamus and Jeff in unison. Those two were as curious as a pair for cats.

"He complemented me on not dying whenever I fought Voldemort. It was… strange."

"It is strange. Especially coming from Malfoy." Said Ron. The group of friend took their seat at the table and started to fill they're plates with food. "Just think though this is our last year. No more Malfoy even if he is not so much of a jerk."

"Yeah on Sunday it will be the last Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Said Hermione.

Harry choked on his potatoes. "What?! Quidditch!"

"Yeah. There's a match on Sunday. Didn't you see the notice in the common room?"

Harry shook his head. "We haven't practiced at all yet."

"I know. So what's your plan, Captain?" asked Ron.

Harry's mind did double time, thinking how they could get a practice in before Sunday. He looked round at the teachers table and saw Professor Hooch there. He turned back. "I'm going to ask Professor Hooch if there is any time tomorrow after the Hogsmeade visit to practice." With that Harry got out of his seat and walked over to the teacher's table.

"So is he the Quidditch team captain or something?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah." Smiled Ron. "He's the youngest ever seeker and captain of the Gryffindor Team."

"Cool." Grinned Jeff. "Anybody else I know on the team?"

"I am." Said Ron proudly. "I'm the goalkeeper."

"Even if you don't save very many goals." Mumbled Seamus.

"Hey!"

"Be nice Seamus. He has been getting better." Said Dean.

"Yeah!" Said Ron.

"Even if still is a bit clumsy." Smirked Dean.

"Hey!" Said Ron. "I thought you were sticking up for me?"

"I was but I'm just telling it like it is. Like I true commentator."

"True commentator? Whenever Gryffindor have a match you're always biased to our side." Retorted Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "This could take a while." She said to Jeff quietly. "Best to let them finished or they'll bite your head off." Jeff chuckled.

"How do you survive?" Asked Jeff.

Hermione smiled. "I have no idea."

Harry came back and the arguing stopped. "So did you get time?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah." Smiled Harry. "We've got the Quidditch pitch at 6 and we get back from Hogsmeade at 5 so that gives as time to tell all the other players."

"We're so going to win." Said Ron cheerfully.

"We hope so." Said Hermione.

Once the group was finished dinner they headed up to Gryffindor tower and did they're homework, which was Hermione's idea. They didn't groan so much this time knowing that they would have more time during the weekend to shop at Hogsmeade from Halloween costumes.

"So what are you going as?" Hermione asked Jeff as they packed up their bags after doing they're homework.

"Ah that would be telling." Jeff replied with a knowing smirk.

"I'll tell you what I'm going as if you tell me what you're going as." Said Hermione. Jeff thought about this for a moment.

He leaned into Hermione's ear. "I'm going as a rent boy. It's an old fashioned male prostitute." He moved back smirking.

"That would be really cool." Smiled Hermione.

"Yeah all I need to hope is that they have a costume for it. What about you?"

Hermione pulled Jeff down so she could whisper in his ear, wishing that she were taller. "I'm going as a cat. Hopefully with a whole cat suit." She pulled back.

"You would suit that."

"Thank you."

"What are you two whispering about?" Asked Ron.

Jeff and Hermione smiled to each other then turned to Ron. "Nothing." They said in unison.


	9. The Weasley Twins

Harry awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. "Harry wake up." It was Ron. Harry groaned and buried his head further into his pillow.

"You're going miss out the shopping!" Shouted Jeff happily.

"Sleepy." Mumbled Harry trying to roll away from Ron shaking his shoulder.

Ron continued to try and shake Harry awake, but to no avail. Jeff quietly walked up to Ron and tapped his shoulder and signalled him to move back. Ron did so. Jeff hovered over Harry and lowered himself till he was just at Harry's ear. "Wakey, wakey!" He shouted happily. Harry screamed and fell off the bed at the opposite end from were Jeff and Ron were.

Harry glared at Jeff. "You're really loud." Harry said as he rubbed his ears.

Jeff just smiled. "Thank you. Now hurry up or we won't get much time to shop!" With that Jeff skipped out of the door.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Jeff's retreating back. "He's been acting like that all morning. Since he got up." Said Ron.

"Is he high?"

"No. But I think he's horny."

Harry raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I told him about Fred and George having a shop in Hogsmeade and then Dean told Jeff about his sexual meeting with them both before he was dating Seamus and it all started from there. He was happy to be shopping before when he woke up then he was skipping about the place after all that."

Harry nodded. "Yeah sounds like his version of being horny. Least he's not as bad as Dean."

"Yeah. When he's horny he seems to have at least one hand on Seamus."

Harry smiled. "You do remember that time in Transfiguration when Dean had his hand down the front of Seamus's trousers."

Ron laughed. "Yeah and McGonagall caught him and had no idea what to do and just ended up giving him detention but not telling him to stop."

The pair laughed at the memory. Harry slowly stopped and looked around the room and noticed it was only Ron and himself in the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"At breakfast so hurry up."

"Okay, okay." Harry went to his suitcase and found his clothes and went to the boy's bathroom to get changed.

* * *

The group were walking towards Hogsmeade all eager to get there. Some were a little eager than others.

"So you told Jeff about your encounter with the Weasley twins and he started skipping?" Hermione asked Dean.

"Yip and he hasn't stopped since. He's been smiling the whole time too." Said Dean as he watched Jeff up ahead waiting for everyone else.

"You aren't really going to sleep with my brother's, are you?" Ron asked Jeff as the came up to the entrance to Hogsmeade.

"Why not?" Smiled Jeff. "If they are as hot as you then why not?"

Ron slapped his forehead. "We've created a monster."

"Well we'll leave you with the horny monster. We're away to shop." Said Seamus and Dean nodded.

"Okay, catch up with you guys later." Said Harry as the couple left.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then to Jeff. "Do you wan to meet Fred and George right now?" Asked Hermione. Jeff nodded his head enthusiastically. Hermione sighed. "Come on then." The four made they're way to the twins shop.

The twins greeted them when the group entered the shop. "How are you coping with this lot?" Fred asked Hermione.

"They're not so bad. I've managed to stop them from forgetting their homework this time." Replied Hermione with a smile. "How has business been?"

"Not too bad. Lots of first years have came by so far." Said George.

The twins noticed a four member of the group and they smiled seductively at him. The raven-haired boy was wearing wide leg jeans that were tight around his bum and a simple blue t-shirt. "And who's this sexy newcomer?" The twins asked together.

A small blush made it's way across Jeff's cheeks. He had never been calling sexy before but it felt really nice. He was beginning to like these guys already. "This is Jeff. He transferred here from America but he's originally from Scotland." Said Ron. "Jeff this is Fred and George. Don't believe them the first time they tell you which is which because they normally lie the first time."

"Ron! We do not." Protested George.

"Yeah right." Said Ron sarcastically as he walked away to look around the shop.

"Oh and beware if you're a virgin they don't give up easily if you are." Said Harry, glaring a little at the twins.

"Aww don't be mad-"

"Harry. We Just think you're-"

"Hot and deserve some fun." The twins smiled at Harry then at Jeff. "So are you a virgin?"

Jeff smiled sadly. "Sorry no I'm not. Would you still be interested even if I wasn't?"

"Hell yeah!" Grinned the twins. "You can come round anytime." Said Fred.

"And if you want to find us Harry has a map to get from Hogwarts to under this shop." Said George happily.

"So that's why you bought this particularly shop." Said Harry.

"Yeah it runs from the kitchens in Hogwarts to the cellar-"

"Below here. We live upstairs. Come find any time you want Jeff. We wouldn't mind."

"Mum's been missing you two by the way." Ron said nonchalantly as he look at a box of tricks. "She doesn't say it out loud but she misses having someone to tell off. Oh yeah and she's hoping that your coming over for Christmas."

"Of course we are." They said in unison. "We wouldn't miss Mum's cooking for anything." Ron smiled and shook his head at the two.

"So are you guys going to buy anything?" Said Fred.


	10. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

"Katie Smith has the Quaffle now can she get it past the invincible Ron Weasley? Ow! And Ron blocks the Quaffle and sends it straight to Hannah O'Donnell. Go Gryffindor! Ow! I wonder where the seekers are? Hufflepuff's David Connell is up in the clouds but where is out beloved Harry Potter? Ow! There he is chasing what I presume to be the snitch. Oh look David noticed too. Go Harry! Ow! Yes! Go on Harry! Get it! Ow! Yes!! Harry got the snitch! Gryffindor WINS!" Dean smiled as the both teams lowered to the ground and went to the changing rooms. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Seamus smiling at him.

"Coming?" He asked holding out his hand to his boyfriend. Dean nodded and took Seamus's hand and intertwined their fingers. The couple walked down the stairs of the tower and meet up with Hermione and Jeff, as they waited for Harry and Ron to change. Once the boys wear changed back into casual clothes the group headed back to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Why did you say 'ow' every so often?" Harry asked Dean as they climbed the front step of the castle.

Dean grumbled a bit. "McGonagall put a hex on me. She's said 'Hopefully this will teach you to not be so biased.'" Dean said mimicking Professor McGonagall. The group laughed at the impression. "I hope she took off that hex."

"I did." Professor McGonagall said as she passed the group of seventh years. Dean blushed realising he had been caught.

"Opps." He said when McGonagall was out of sight.

Hermione thought it might be a good idea to change the subject. "That was a great game wasn't it?" The boys nodded.

"I can't believe we won with only three hours of practice." Said Ron.

"Imagine what we could do if we practiced more." Said Harry. "We would definitely win the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor."

"That new girl Hannah O'Donnell was pretty good. She never dropped the Quaffle." Seamus said as the group took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah. I'm glad she showed up. We really needed a new Chaser after the old one left." Said Ron.

"She might even be good enough to be Team Captain after we all leave." Said Harry.

"Don't say that." Said Hermione. "That just reminds me this is our last year here."

"I was wondering," Jeff said picking up a tuna sandwich. "How are the decorations coming for the Halloween Ball?"

Hermione smiled. "Not started them yet but Pansy said she would be able to help me if I needed help with them." The group of friends started to dig in to the food. Not long after Pansy, Draco and Blaise walked up to the table. At first it seemed odd but it was really only Pansy that wanted to speak with Hermione and the other two were dragged with her.

"Hello there." Pansy said to the group of Gryffindors. "Congratulations on your win today. Brilliant match, wasn't it?" They nodded. Pansy smirked at Hermione. "I was wanted to talk to you about the decorations for the ball, that is if you need my help. I'm sure you have plenty off gay helpers."

Hermione smirked back. "You would think they would be able to help but none of them have a fashion sense apart from Dean and Seamus."

"Hey!" Said Harry and Jeff in unison.

Pansy was a little stunned that Ron didn't object. "I thought you had five gay helpers?" She asked Hermione. The brunette shook her head.

It took Ron a minute to realise that Pansy was talking about him. "I'm not gay. Them four are." Ron pointed to Harry, Jeff, Dean and Seamus who was sitting on Dean's lap again, at the other side of the table. "But I'm not."

"Oh I sorry. It's just I heard all your brothers were gay so I thought you were too."

Ron shook his head. "No. I'm straight." He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like guys in that way. No."

"Shame." Muttered Jeff. Harry, Seamus and Dean started giggling.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing." Said Jeff innocently. Ron narrowed his eyes a bit.

"So that means you have a chance with Ron then?" Said Pansy.

Hermione shook her head. "No, that would be too weird." Ron winced when Hermione said that. Everyone noticed apart from Hermione. Harry was amazed that Draco didn't have a snide comment to make. Last year Draco would have said something nasty for sure but now he said nothing and looked like he understood what Ron was feeling. The blonde had definitely changed over the summer.

"So what about your two gay helpers?" Hermione asked Pansy with a smirk.

Draco and Blaise picked up at this. "I'm not gay." They both said in unison.

Pansy turned to them. "Don't lie, Blaise!"

"Okay. I'm bi but I'm not gay. Not fully."

Harry was curious about Draco. "What about you Draco?" He asked wishing he hadn't after the words slipped out of his mouth. It was too obvious that he was interested. Draco didn't say anything but looked at Harry.

"He's asexual. Doesn't like anyone in that way." Pansy said as she half hugged Draco.

"Get off me, woman." He said pushing Pansy off him. She pouted a bit then turned back to Hermione with a smile. "So about those decorations?"

Hermione smiled back. "Yeah I would like help with them. What do you say we go to the Library and talk through ideas?"

"Sounds good." Hermione got up and turned to Ron.

"You coming Ron?"

Ron nodded a little and got up. "I'll see you guys later in the common room. I got to go with them to approve their ideas."

"Okay. See you later." Said Harry. With that Ron, Hermione and Pansy left.

"So you guys coming to sit with us?" Seamus asked Draco and Blaise.

"You got to be joking." Said Draco looking like it was the last thing he would ever do. "You want us to be skinned alive?" He asked.

"Calm down, Draco. It's not that bad an idea. Plus," Blaise smirked. "I want to talk to the new boy." Blaise took a seat and some of the other Gryffindor who had been listening in were shocked to see a Slytherin sitting at their table. "Name, age and type?" Blaise asked Jeff.

Jeff laughed a bit. "Jeffery Liddle, I prefer Jeff. 16 and I don't have a type."

"16? Your pretty tall for someone that young."

"Yeah my dad's tall so is my sister. And I'm not that young my birthday just comes later in the year."

"When?"

"Third of February."

"Jeff!" Said Dean to get the raven-haired boy attention.

"What?" Replied Jeff.

"What will Fred and George say when they hear you're flirting with some else?"

"Oh please." Sighed Jeff. "I'm not dating them. Well not yet anyway." Smiled Jeff.

"Fred and George Weasley? Are you sleeping with them?" Asked Blaise.

"Well not yet. I plan to soon though."

"I used to sleep with them too."

"When?" Asked Dean.

"Last year."

"When last year?" Asked Dean hoping it wasn't at the same time as he was sleeping with them both.

"Between March and the end of the year. Why?"

Dean let out a sigh. "I was sleeping with them too at the start off the year till about January. Then my boy here and me got together on Valentines Day. But it was fun while it lasted."

"They are very good, aren't they? Trust me Jeff once you've been with the Weasley twins you might not want anyone else."

Jeff grinned. "I'm liking the sound of this."

Draco slapped his head. "I can't believe you are talking about this."

"Oh shut up you pompous git and sit down already." Blaise said as he pulling Draco into the seat next to him. Draco felt a little weird sitting on the other side on the Hall than what he was used to but as Jeff and Blaise continued to talk he relaxed. Draco looked over to the other side of the Great Hall and saw Crabbe and Goyle glaring at him. A shiver ran down his spine. Draco shrugged it off and tried to join the conversation.

"It's amazing. George is under you right, and Fred is on top of you and it just feels great. It feels like you're in control but really it's them. But still it's not a competition or anything. Its just great." Explained Blaise.

"I still can't believe you're talking about this." Said Draco shaking his head.

"Come on Draco. Take that stick out of your ass and put something more pleasurable in there." Smirked Blaise. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Blaise not saying anything. Blaise sighed. "Remembering what it was like with the twins kinda makes me want to go back but if I did I wouldn't notice any of the hot girls or guys here in the school. That Hermione is a very pretty girl. I might make my move if Ron doesn't anytime soon."

"No!" Said Harry quickly.

"Why not?"

"Give Ron a chance. He will tell her this year if not I will tell her for him. And I desperately want them to get together. It's been so long trying to hid it from Hermione."

Blaise smiled, he admired the friendship Harry and Ron had. It was a bit like himself and Draco. To be honest Blaise thought the three friends were like himself and his friends. There was one girl in each: Hermione and Pansy. There was the slightly famous one: Harry and Draco. Though Draco being famous for very different reasons than Harry was. And then there was the best friend, which were Ron and himself. Blaise was curious as to why with each group being so alike why was it only now that they understood each other more? Was it because they were more mature or just because Draco had changed over the summer and was trying not to be a spoilt brat? Blaise didn't know but was sure it had something to do with Harry and Draco.

Blaise smirked to himself when he looked at Harry. It was obvious Harry wanted to jump the blonde Slytherin right there in then. 'Hopefully that will happen.' He thought. 'Hopefully.'


	11. Halloween Ball

October was passing and it was nearing the Halloween Ball. The whole school was excited about the dance. Well everyone apart from Seamus, who looked like he would rather skip it all together. Harry didn't know exactly what happened but according to Jeff, Dean and Seamus had a bet that whoever won at a game of Wizard Chess got to decide what the loser was wearing to the Ball. Seamus had lost and from the way he looked the costume must have been bad.

Harry himself wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to go as. He had bought two different costumes from Hogsmeade, a Knight in shinning amour and a cowboy costume. Both looked pretty nice in the end he asked Ron to put the cowboy hat behind his back and switch hands. Harry picked the hand without the hat so he decided to go as the Knight in shinning amour.

Harry and Ron were both curious as to why Jeff and Hermione seemed to be talking in whispers a lot. They both seemed like they were up to something. On the night of the Halloween Ball Jeff and Hermione both seemed to disappear. Harry and Ron didn't think too much about it as they got changed for the Ball.

Ron had decided to go as a member of his favourite Quidditch Team – The Chudley Cannons. He was wearing on of the bright orange Quidditch robes with the team name written on the front. Ron picked up his broom and carried it over his shoulder with a smug look on his face. Harry shook his head as Ron and himself left the boy's dorm to head down to the common room, where Seamus and Dean where waiting for them.

Ron and Harry had not try hard not to burst out laughing when they saw Seamus. The Irish boy looked like he was ready to kill anyone that said anything about his costume. Seamus and a pair of black leather hot pants on with a dog tail sticking out at the back. He was also wearing slippers that looked like paws and gloves that looked like paws too. Around his neck was a black dog collar with chain, which Dean had in his hand. Seamus was also wearing a headband that had two dog-ears on them.

"Nice costume." Said Ron, stifling a laugh. Seamus glared at Ron with a growl.

"Be nice, pet." Said Dean who was wearing a cowboy costume. Harry was glad he had picked the knight so that himself and Dean hadn't looked the same. Seamus turned on Dean and growled at him too.

"Are we going then?" Harry asked as he headed towards the entrance to Gryffindor entrance. The other three nodded and left the common room with Harry.

"Have any of you seen Hermione or Jeff?" Ron asked as he looked at his watch. "I haven't seen them since about five and it's half seven now."

"I think I saw Jeff and Hermione leave the common room with some bags." Said Dean.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Bags?"

"Yeah. Looked like it had clothes in them."

"Maybe they're helping each other with they're costumes?" Suggested Harry.

"But why Jeff?" Asked Ron. "She could have asked me." Seamus, Dean and Harry looked at each other. Then they turned to Ron all with a look of you-can't-be-serious. "What?"

Harry sighed. "If you were Hermione who would you get to help you out with your costume? A gay guy who wouldn't peek at you while you were getting changed or a straight guy who would peek at you every chance he got?"

Ron held up his hands. "Okay I get your point. But why Jeff, why not one of you guys?"

The other three just shrugged. They walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence apart from the clank of Harry's armour. The entered the Great Hall to the four long house tables had been taken away and had been replaced by small round tables, which were in front of the teacher's table. In between the teachers table and round tables was two long-table with food. The was a large space between the entrance of the Great Hall and the table, and people could already be dancing to music that seemed to be coming from nowhere. Pumpkins floated above with funny or scary faces, each with a candle in side. The giant room had an orange glow to it and the school ghosts floated about. Orange and black streamers were hung from the walls and along the walls were tombstones.

The four boys found a table that wasn't taken and waited for Jeff and Hermione to arrive.

* * *

Jeff sighed and folded his arms. "Are you ready yet Hermione?" He asked. The pair had disappeared to an empty classroom to help each other get ready for the Ball. Hermione had insisted that Jeff got ready first, so he was standing at the door with his back to Hermione so she could get ready.

"I'm decent. I just need you to zip up the back." Jeff turned around and Hermione was almost ready. He walked over to her and zipped up the back of her cat suit. She already had the headband with the cat ears on her head and the tail pinned on to the back of the suit.

"Turn round so a can see you." Said Jeff. Hermione did so and Jeff smiled. "You look so cute!" Exclaimed the raven-haired youth.

"Really?" Asked Hermione sceptically.

"Yes, you do." Nodded Jeff. "You're almost finished all you need is whiskers."

"Whiskers?" Jeff went over to his bag a bought out a small muggle pencil case. He opened the pencil case a bought out what looked like a thin pen. He lifted up Hermione's head a started to draw three black lines on each cheek. "What is that stuff?"

"Black eyeliner." Jeff said as he finished one side of Hermione's face.

"Why do you have black eyeliner?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I used to go to an under's club with my sister. It was a gothic kind of club, so we dressed up. She was obsessed with putting black eyeliner and black lipstick on me so I just ending up buying the stuff my self." Jeff said as he put all his stuff back in his bag.

"What does your sister do?" Hermione asked. She was curious about Jeff's family since normally when ever anyone asked about them he would change the subject. Now seemed like a good time to ask since it was just the two of them.

Jeff seemed nervous. "Well she, umm, she… Doesn't do anything right now. She, uh, wants to work with my dad at the Ministry of Magic. He used to work with the American Ministry and my sister wants to work with him." Jeff smiled nervously. "Anyway I think we should head down to the Hall now."

"Yeah." Hermione said distractedly not totally sure if Jeff was being truthful or not.

The pair left their stuff in the empty classroom and would get it back after the Ball. The walked down the stone staircases and entered the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at the decorations Pansy and herself had made. She tried to put the feeling that Jeff was lying out of her mind for now and just enjoy the party. Jeff and Hermione found everyone else at a table chatting. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were at the table too.

Seamus wolf whistled. "Nice costume Hermione." This rest of the table turned to look at Jeff and Hermione. Hermione blushed and said a quiet thanks. Hermione and Jeff sat in the two left over seats.

Dean was looking at Jeff trying to figure out what he was dressed as. "Jeff, what are you dressed as?" He asked. A few of the others had no idea.

"Well have you ever heard of a Rent boy?" Smirked Jeff. All of them nodded they're heads, apart from Ron. Ron looked confused.

"Why would you dress up as a boy that collects rent?" He asked. Jeff wanted to laugh but didn't.

"That's not what a rent boy is, Ron." Said Harry, blushing. He sort of knew what it was.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked the table, who all seemed to know but him.

Jeff smirked. "An old fashioned male prostitute." Ron was…surprised. He stayed silent. Not really saying anything.

"So does that mean you'll be using your services tonight?" Asked Dean, trying to stop the silence. "Say on a certain pair of twins."

Jeff's smirk grew. "Yeah, but I wouldn't charge them."

Ron groaned. "If you do just don't give me any details afterwards. Because someone I know did." Ron glared at Dean who just laughed.

I slow song started to play and people went up to dance. "Pansy would you care to dance?" Asked Jeff.

Pansy smiled. "Certainly." The two got up and walked over to the 'dance floor'. Seamus and Dean got up too. Ron got up from his seat and walked beside Hermione.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked quietly. Hermione smiled and nodded. The two got up to dance together. Blaise, Harry and Draco smiled at the two. Blaise got up too.

"I'm going to go ask Alicia Braden." Said Blaise. Draco nodded to him and he walked off.

"Who's Alicia Braden?" Asked Harry.

"She's a sixth year Slytherin. The House 'Hot chick', practically all the guys fall over them self for her. And she has them all wrapped around her little finger." Replied Draco.

"What about you?" Harry asked curiously. "Has she got you?"

Draco laughed a little. "Nope. I don't really like anyone right now." Draco smiled. "Guess I am asexual." Harry smiled too but Draco couldn't see because of Harry visor.

"Umm… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco did a double take. "What did you say? Because I just thought you asked me to dance?"

"I did."

Draco thought about it. "I don't know."

"I was just asking because we were the only two left and beside no one knows it's me under here other than our friends. People would think your dancing with a girl."

Draco thought this over for a bit. "Okay." Draco stood up and held out his hand for Harry. Harry took it feeling a little happy that Draco agreed. Draco led them to the dance floor. Draco put his hands on Harry's waist and Harry put his arms around Draco's neck. "Pansy and Hermione did a good job of decorating."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It was a shame for Ron though. He had to sit a listen to them decided what they wanted then change their minds then go back to what they thought of the first time."

Draco groaned. "I know what that's like. Pansy is the worst. Like tonight she couldn't pick what she wanted to be: a fairy-tale princess or a bunny rabbit. First it was the princess then the rabbit then final she chooses the princess."

"Girls are the worst for that." Draco nodded.

A little further away Jeff and Pansy were smirked at each other. "I knew Harry would ask Draco to dance." Said Jeff.

"Yeah. I'm surprise Draco said 'yes' though. He's not really into this kind of dancing." Said Pansy.

"Maybe he just never found the right partner." The two smiled and continued to dance together.

A little way off, Dean and Seamus were in there own little world. "So your not mad about the costume?" Asked Dean.

Seamus smiled. "Not really. It gives me an excuse to walked around the school half naked, so no. But I will get you back at sometime."

Dean kissed Seamus. "I look forward to it."


	12. A Meeting With the Twins

Jeff lay on his bed listening to the sounds of snoring or heavy breathing from his dorm mates. Harry had let Jeff borrow a map called the Marauders Map. Jeff hadn't used it yet but what Harry had said about it made it sound like a fantastic thing for any mischievous person.

Jeff got up when he was certain everyone was asleep. Jeff put on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt. He lifted the map and his wand and quietly made his way out of the dorm and through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Jeff unfolded the map and pointed his wand at it. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" At once thin link lines began to spread across the parchment like spider's webs. The lines joined together and reached the far corners of the parchment. Words form across the top in great curly green writing that read:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

The map showed every detail of the Castle and it's grounds. There was tiny ink dots moving around it each labelled with a name. Jeff could see who was still awake, this late. Mr. Filch was on the fourth floor, Peeves the poltergeist was in a classroom on the fourth floor that Filch was headed to. Mrs Norris the cat was – [Oh shit! Thought Jeff. The cat was heading in his direction. Jeff ran down the corridor away from Mrs Norris and heading towards the kitchen. He raced down the stairs jumping pass the step that disappeared when you touched it. Jeff looked at the map as he ran down a corridor. Mrs Norris was following him. [Shit! Stop following me you silly cat. He went down a corridor that the kitchen led to. The entrance to the kitchen was cover by a portrait of a bowl of fruit. [Now what? Jeff looked at the map and a box appeared above his own dot. 'Tickle the pear.' It wrote. Jeff tickled the pear and heard it laughed. It began to squirm and suddenly turned into a green door handle. Jeff pulled the door open and went inside.

The kitchen was huge. It had a high ceiling that had pots and pans along the walls. Jeff quickly closed the door behind him. The raven-haired youth pointed his wand at the map and said "Mischief manage," then folded the map up and put it in his pocket. Jeff had barely walked into the kitchen two steps before he was surrounded. Little creatures with bat-like ears and bulging eyes that were the size of tennis balls pressed close together to see who had stumbled into the kitchen.

Jeff smiled he had only ever seen a house-elf once before but he never forgot how nice they were. "Hi there." He said.

"Is sir looking for something?" One of the house-elves asked.

"Actually yeah I'm looking for the secret passageway. You wouldn't happen to know where it was?" Jeff asked hopefully. The house-elves looked between each other.

"The red twins passageway, sir?" Asked one with bright blue eyes.

[Red twins? The Weasleys! "Yes that passageway."

"This way sir!" Shout a few of the house-elves at a time. The group started walking some tugging at the hem of Jeff's t-shirt. They took him through to a storage room and pushed a shelf out of the way. There was a hole in the wall the led down some stone steps.

"Does anyone else know about this passageway?" Jeff asked.

The elves shook they're head. "Just the twins and anyone that has visited them." Jeff smiled.

"Great. Thank you." Jeff walked down the steps and the house-elves closed the 'door'. Jeff was surrounded in darkness. He got a cold shiver down his spine. He really hated dark places. He had lots of bad experiences with dark places. "Lumos." Jeff's wand lighted itself and brightened the path ahead. Jeff started to walk down the rest of the stone steps and along the path.

Jeff's mind seemed to wander to the last time he had ever been caught in a dark corridor.

(Flashback)

Jeff was grumbling to himself as he walked down a dark corridor. His stupid Divination teacher didn't believe he had done his homework properly so had told him to do ten pages on crystal gazing and what would happen to the mind if this were practiced every night for two years or more. [Stupid evil teacher! As if I just didn't get enough homework as is. Damn him! Jeff wasn't really paying much attention to were he was going till he was grabbed from behind and someone put they're hand over his mouth. Jeff tensed. He knew whom it was without needing to be told.

"Where have you been Jeff? We've been missing you." Said a voice in his ear. It was Ryan. Ryan had been Jeff's friend from first year to third year when he started to take advantage of Jeff just because he was desperate and that Jeff was gay. Jeff two other ex-friends were there too. Adam and Eric. Jeff struggled as Eric tried to tie his hands in front of him. Eric pulled on the rope and led Jeff into an empty classroom. Adam helped Ryan put a gag over Jeff's mouth as he tried to bite their hands.

Eric pulled at the rope so that Jeff was lying over the old desk. Jeff stopped struggling and tried to think of ways how he could stop this. He hated that he was unable to stop them but now he would make sure that it never happened again. Ryan unzipped Jeff's trousers and pulled them down the younger boys legs. "We missed you all summer Jeff." Said Ryan who was undoing his own trousers. "And then you were trying to get away from us. Tsk, tsk." Jeff turned his head to watch Ryan. If he timed it right he could kick Ryan's exposed privates. Jeff smirked to himself. [Now! Jeff's mind screamed.

Jeff kicked his leg out and got Ryan right between the legs. Ryan grabbed his crotch as tears appeared in his eyes. Jeff pulled on the rope and slammed Eric into the desk, hearing a crack of ribs. Eric let go of the rope to hold his ribs and Adam stood there in shock. Jeff pulled off gag with the roped hands and used his mouth to get the rope off his hands. Adam came back to life and charged at Jeff turned around just in time to punch Adam in the face hearing his older boys nose break. Adam stumbled to the ground. Jeff fixed his trousers back on and headed to the door.

He turned just as he was about to leave. "If you _ever_ come near me again I'll cut of your over-active balls and shove them down your throats! You hear me!" Jeff walked about of the classroom and picked up his school bag that had fallen in the hall and headed to dinner.

(End Flashback)

Jeff smiled at little at the memory. The three boys never did come for Jeff again. In fact they ran a mile ever time then seen him. That had been two years ago during Jeff's fifth year at school. Times had changed since then and now Jeff had friends that he knew wouldn't turn their backs on him like his old friends.

Jeff looked around at the dark tunnel for some strange reason it didn't seem so scary anymore. Jeff smiled and took long strides as he walked feeling more confident about his decision to see the twins. There were a few stone steps ahead that Jeff climbed. There was a trap door above Jeff's head, which he pushed open slightly. He looked around and recognised it to be inside of the twins shop. Jeff turned his wand off and climbed up through the hatch and carefully placed it back into its space.

Jeff looked around for a door that would lead upstairs. He found the door behind the counter and quietly opened it, which was a bit silly considering he was about to wake them up anyway. He creped up the stairs and checked all the doors he found. The first from was a kitchen, then the bathroom then a workshop with funny object all over the place. The next one was there bedroom. The twins were lying on the king-sized bed, cuddled up together. Jeff almost didn't have the heart to wake them up but he didn't need to, they seemed to have heard him and woke up themselves.

One of the twins squinted in Jeff's direction "Jeff?" Asked one of the twins.

Jeff walked further in and closed he door. "Yeah it's me." The twins smiled and got out of bed and walked over to Jeff. All the confidence Jeff got on the way to the room and left him and he was blushing as the twins came over to him in only they're boxers. "Sorry its kind of late and sorry to wake you up but you did say that I could come round whenever but I guess I got it wrong idea I'll just go n-" Jeff was cut of when a pair of lips met his. Jeff's cheeks reddened tenfold as one of the twins asked for entrance into his mouth with their tongue. Jeff had never kissed anyone before so wasn't sure what to do but he opened his mouth anyway.

As soon as Jeff's mouth was open the twin dived his tongue into the younger youth's mouth. Jeff tentatively licked the other man's tongue. The twin that wasn't doing anything moved round to stand behind Jeff and kissed the boys neck.

"I'm Fred, the one kissing you is George. We don't mind you waking us up, it would be a bit more difficult to meet up during he day due to school and our shop. You're allowed to come around whenever you want. We just have one question before we start removing all you're clothes." Jeff could here in smirk in Fred's voice. "Are you sure about this?" George broke the kiss and smiled at Jeff. Jeff nodded to George then turned his head slightly to see Fred out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure but… I've never done this, willingly, with someone." Said Jeff quietly. The evil part of Jeff's subconscious was telling him that the twins would tell him to get out because he was damaged goods. But the twin's surprised Jeff's evil subconscious they hugged him instead.

"Don't worry." Said George. "We'll make it feel good." Jeff smiled and kissed George.

**Stuff missing. Go to my website to read full chapter.**

The three boys' cuddled up together, sticky and happy. Fred pulled the covers over all three of them. "What time do you want up at tomorrow?" Fred asked an almost asleep Jeff.

"About half six should be okay, if that's alright?" Replied Jeff hiding a yawn.

Fred smiled. "Yeah that's fine." Fred turned to set his alarm clock. "Night."

"Night." Replied Jeff. George had fallen asleep already. "Thank you." Jeff whispered as he slowly fell asleep.


	13. Secret Out?

_Jeff slowly woke up and looked around. Fred and George were still sleeping on either side but the room was pitch black and empty. The room looked like it had been swallowed by a black hole. Jeff slowly got out of bed letting the twins sleep. Jeff walked for a bit trying to find out why it was so dark._

_"Do you like my realm?" Hissed a cold voice. "I created it for only three people. You're lucky enough to be one of them." Red silted eyes shone in front of Jeff. The teen glared at the eyes._

_"Voldemort." He growled. Voldemort came in to full form. His head was his own but his body was that of a large snake._

_"What are you doing with the likes of them?" Asked the man nodding towards the sleeping twins. "Muggle lovers!" Spat the Dark Lord._

_"You forget." Said Jeff looking pretty calm about the situation. "Most of the blood running through my veins is muggle."_

_"You have my blood in your veins!" Shouted Voldemort. "Join me Jeff. You're destined to join me!"_

_"Why would I join someone that killed the only things I had left!?" Shouted Jeff as he advanced. "Why would I join a murderer?!"_

_Voldemort sighed. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. You can't run away from me any more. I will find you. You will be my heir."_

_"Not if I kill you first." Jeff said darkly, glaring hatefully at the snake man._

_"You can't stop me. No one can." Laughed Voldemort._

_Growled Jeff. "I will make you suffer. You will pay for killing my family! I won't let you live!"_

_Voldemort just laughed louder. "You forget Jeff. You're the one that killed them." Voldemort smirked. "Beep, beep! Beep, beep!"_

Jeff slowly woke up to the alarm. Fred was awake and switching the alarm off. Jeff smiled at him. "Morning." Said Fred.

"Good morning." Yawned Jeff. "Is George awake?"

Fred shook his head. "He can sleep through almost anything."

Jeff smiled. "For being twins you're very different."

Fred nodded. "We are. He's my conscious."

"Why?" Asked Jeff. "Because you don't have one." Smirked Jeff.

"Oh ha, ha." Fred ruffled Jeff's already messed up hair. "Very funny. You can borrow the shower down the hall. You might want to clean up after last night." Said Fred pointing at Jeff's chest was the remains of last night stuck to his chest.

"I think you're right." Jeff slowly sat up and stretched.

"There's towels in the bathroom. You can use whatever you find in there."

"Thanks." Jeff climbed out of bed and grabbed all his clothes. He made his way to the bathroom checking all the rooms again, forgetting which one was the bathroom.

Jeff entered the bathroom and switched on the shower. He waited till it heated up and walked in. The hot water felt nice against Jeff's skin. Jeff grabbed a bottle of shampoo and put some in his hand. He washed his hair then rinsed it off. Having shoulder length hair was pretty good but it took ages to dry and hairdryer's were a no-no. Jeff put conditioner in his hair then washed it out. Jeff washed his body washing all the mess on his chest away. When Jeff was happy he was clean, he stepped out of the shower and started to dry off with a towel. Jeff put on the clothes he came in and walked back to the twin's room.

Both the twins were awake now. Jeff picked up his wand and the Marauders Map and puts them into his pocket. Fred and George both got up and walked to Jeff. They both kissed him. "You can come back whenever you want, okay?" Said Fred. Jeff nodded and tried not to look down. The twins hadn't put any clothes on yet.

"I'll see you later then." Said Jeff as he left. The twins watched Jeff close the door then headed back to bed.

"I like him." Said George. "He's good."

Fred smiled. "I like him too. He's very… sweet."

"Yeah." Yawned George. George closed his eyes. "Can we keep him?"

Fred closed his eyes too. "I hope so." The pair fell asleep for a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

Jeff was skipping all the way back to Hogwarts with a grin on his face. His nightmare had been totally forgotten. He pushed the shelf out of the way with some difficultly. Then pushed it back in place when he was through. Jeff past House-elves which were busy running around preparing for breakfast that morning. Jeff smiled as they past him. He vowed to himself to buy a present for them all when he was next at Hogsmeade. Jeff left the Kitchen and, still smiling, headed towards the Main Entrance to get to the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Asked a cold voice. Jeff turned and saw Professor Snape standing just where Jeff had past.

Jeff gulped. "Well… I was ah, out for a walk." Said Jeff trying to sound sure of him self. It didn't seem to work because Snape narrowed his eyes at Jeff.

"Why would you be out for a walk this early in the morning?"

Jeff wanted to ask Snape what he was doing up at this time too but decided against it. "I'm a morning person. I love to walk about before breakfast. You know, get the blood going." Jeff smiled. [Please God let him believe me! Jeff's mind prayed.

Snape glared at Jeff. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get back to the dorms." Snape walked away, his cloak billowed out behind him. Jeff stared, jaw dropped, at Snape's back. Jeff scowled and headed up the stairs.

[That wasn't very nice! It's only about seven. I'm not that early up. Jeff thought as the reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Parseltongue." The frame opened and Jeff stepped inside. No one was awake yet and the common room was empty. Jeff walked up the stairs to the dorms. When he reached his dorm room he quietly opened the door and walked in. He closed the door quietly and went to his bed to lie down on it. He wasn't really tired but he closed his eyes and waited for his roommates to wake up.

It wasn't that long before the group did wake up and started getting dressed for the day. Jeff got changed with them. Jeff gave Harry back the Marauders Map. "The guys that made that map are geniuses'." Said Jeff as they walked out of the dorm.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, they are." They group headed to breakfast.

After breakfast the bell went for first class. The Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years grudged down to the cold Dungeons. Snape was already in the classroom.

Instructions were on the board for making a special sleeping potion. They had studied about it in two lessons previous and knew about its effect. It made whoever drunk it fall instantly asleep but also when the drinker was asleep anyone could ask them anything and they would tell it truthfully. There was also an antidote, which was a power that was put under the drinkers nose to wake them up again. Without the antidote the drinker would sleep for 24 hours.

The class pasted by and Jeff was quiet proud of how Neville was getting on. He seemed to be picking the art of potion making. It even looked like Neville was enjoying making potions. The first period had finished and the potion was well on its way. Snape was walking around the classroom checking everyone cauldron, telling people what they were doing wrong. Jeff and Neville were in the front of the class and Snape was working from the back so they were last to be seen.

Snape took one look at Jeff and Neville's potion and narrowed his eyes at it. Snape pulled his sleeves over his hands and lifted Jeff's cauldron from its fire. The whole class watched as Snape poured the contents of the cauldron down one of the sinks at the side of the class. Jeff and Neville stared wide-eyed at the Potions Master.

"Do it again. And it better be done before class ends." Said Snape replacing the cauldron onto the fire. Jeff glared at the teacher not hiding the hatred he felt right now. That potion that been almost perfect! Jeff grumbled as he and Neville went back to work on it.

By the end of class Jeff and Neville had just finished making the potion. They poured it into a vial and wrote they're names on the label and put it on Professor Snape's desk with the others. Snape read out the homework of Thursday. "I want two pages of parchment about the antidote for this sleeping potion." The bell went and the class backed up they're bags and headed to lunch.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Jeff and Neville once they reached the Main Entrance. Neville just shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know." Neville and Ron both looked at Jeff.

"I don't know either." Said Jeff with a sighed.

"He was hefty glaring at you all morning." Stated Ron.

"I know. I could feel it." Jeff sat at the bench and reluctantly started to eat. He wasn't really hungry. Thoughts about what Snape had done were swirling around in his mind. Snape had been perfectly okay with Jeff on they're last lesson, so what had happened between Thursday and Monday. Jeff pondered this and didn't even hear the bell when it went.

Harry snapped Jeff out of his thoughts. Hermione went of to Arithmancy with Seamus and Dean while the other four boys headed to Divination. Ron was grumbling about there being too many stairs by the time they all reached the classroom. The boys sat around a tale for four. They took out they're books and waited for the rest of the class and Professor Trelawney to arrive.

Once the class was all there and the Professor had arrived and the class started. "Turn your books to page 167. We are doing dream interpretation. Read the chapter then, with your partner, interpret their dream." The class worked as the professor walked around the class.

A strong feeling of dread filled Jeff. No way was he going to tell anyone about his nightmare last night. Jeff felt bad lying to Neville about his dream but it had to be done. No one should find out. No one. Jeff wrote down Neville's dream as the boy recalled it to Jeff. The both worked together to interpret the dreams.

Neville's dream had meant that he should be afraid of the future and that he should beware snakes. Jeff's made up dream said that he was going to be eaten by a mouse and that he should grow some wings. Near the end of class Professor Trelawney looked at everyone work. She read Neville's interpretation and smiled. She turned to Jeff. "I see you don't seem to trust your friends." She said to Jeff. Jeff just tried to ignore her. She then read his work. "Well done." She gave Jeff a look. "Stay back after class." Jeff just nodded to her.

The bell went and class ended. Everyone packed up they're things. Jeff told Harry, Ron and Neville that he would meet them in Transfiguration. Professor Trelawney waited till everyone had left before she spoke to Jeff.

"I know who you are." She said bluntly.

Jeff's face was unreadable. "Well I hope you know what student, teacher confidentiality is." Jeff headed towards the door.

"I told the other teachers. Dumbledore told me not too but I thought it was in they're right to know."

Jeff turned to Trelawney. "No one should know! It was out of the goodness in my heart that Dumbledore even knows."

Trelawney's face darkened. "Everyone should know who you _really_ are. Your friends will find out."

"I've lasted two whole months without them finding out I'm sure I can last the whole year. As long as you keep your mouth shut."

"I don't promise anything to the likes of you." Jeff glared at her and then stormed out of the room, his bag over his shoulder. Jeff stormed down the many stairs to Transfiguration. Jeff grumbled to himself as he walked. This now meant that Snape knew who he was so that could kind of explain way he was being so nasty to Jeff. [This day just can't get any worse. Thought Jeff.

Jeff entered the class and apologised to Professor McGonagall for being late. He took his seat beside Harry. The taller raven-haired boy took out his notes and books. Harry had a piece of parchment between them. Harry started to write to Jeff on it asking him all about last night. Jeff answered then Harry asked more questions.

The two boys were too into their paper conversation that they didn't notice that McGonagall had stopped talking. "Accio parchment." The piece of parchment with Harry and Jeff's conversation flew through the air and landed in the Professors hand. Harry and Jeff looked at each other then to McGonagall. "I wonder what could distract you from paying attention. I think I should read it out, what do you think?" McGonagall looked at the pair. Harry's mind was begging for her not to read it. Jeff was praying to God that he would be good forever if McGonagall didn't read the parchment.

"I think I should." Professor cleared her throat and began. "How was last night with the twins, Jeff?" McGonagall paused for effect, smiling. "It was… BRILLIANT! Threesomes are so fun. I am sooo going back again. They asked me to come back. They were so sweet. And they're both so HOT. Redhead's rock." McGonagall paused again. "Does this mean your going to start chasing Ron?" Pause. "No. Ron's straight. I leave the straight ones alone… for a while. Anyway I think Ron would be better with someone else. You know who I mean." Harry and Jeff turned to Ron. Ron mouthed 'You didn't say who did you?' Harry and Jeff shook their heads. Ron let out a breath. "What happened this morning with Snape? He seemed to be more evil than normal. Normally he's okay with you." Pause. "I'm not sure. I did see him on my way back up to the common room this morning. He took ten points for Gryffindor because I was up too early. That was totally unfair. That guy seems to have it in for me." Pause. "Do you know why?" Another pause. "No." McGonagall smiled at Harry and Jeff who were now trying to hide their faces. "Wait behind after class you two."

The class continued on. Jeff cursed himself. He had hoped today wouldn't get any worse and it did. After last night everything seemed to be going downhill. Jeff sighed as the bell, to signal the end of class, went. The whole class backed up. Ron told Harry and Jeff that they would wait in the Great Hall for them.

Harry and Jeff stood in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. "I hope you are both sorry for interrupting the class." Both boys nodded. "Good. I don't want you doing this again in class, okay?" the boys nodded again. "Mr. Potter you may leave." Harry picked up his bag and left the classroom. Jeff looked at Professor McGonagall wondering if she was going to act like either of the other two teachers he had today. "I'm sorry about Professor Snape." She said, sympathy in her eyes. "Trelawney told all the teachers about you."

"I know." Sighed Jeff. "I had her last class. She said everyone had a right to know, like I'm something dangerous."

McGonagall smiled softly, like a mother would to her child. "Don't worry about her or Snape. I won't treat you any different from the other students. Dumbledore doesn't know that all the other teachers know. I think he should. Who you are shouldn't affect our teaching." Jeff smiled. At least one of his teachers had sense. "I do think taking points off of Gryffindor because you were up early is very unfair even if he didn't know the reason why. But you shouldn't have been out of bed last night."

Jeff blushed and lowered his head. "I know."

"And I know you're not the only one to go see the Weasley twins." Smirked the Professor. Jeff looked up. "I have caught many boys heading towards or coming back from the kitchens at night. I know what I say won't stop you from going again so just don't make it too frequent, okay?" Jeff nodded happily. "And don't get caught. Now go get dinner." Jeff picked up his bag and left the classroom. Perhaps today wasn't as bad as it had been becoming.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	14. The Real Reason

November was a long month with lots of homework and Quidditch practice. The next Quidditch match for the year was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. On the days leading up to the match things were tense between Draco, Blaise, Ron and Harry. After two weeks of it Pansy was ready to tear her hair out because it was the same things they were teasing each other about. She shouted at them all outside one day 'Just screw each other already this stupid tension is killing me!'. The four boys blushed and started acting normal for a while again.

On the day of the match the four boys, emotions were running high. This was the last time the four boys would be playing against each other. Both teams were determined to win. The fate of the match was put on Harry and Draco.

Both teams stood beside each other ready to go out on to the field. The team Captain's stood side-by-side. "May the best team win." Harry said to Draco beside him.

Draco smirked. "Don't worry. We will." The doors opened and both teams mounted their broom and came flying through the door onto the pitch. Harry flew as high as he could, touching the clouds. Below he watched Professor Hooch throw the Quaffle into the air. The bludgers came flying out of their box, zooming across the field. Harry watched the balls fly around the pitch, zooming this way and that.

Harry started to look around for the snitch. He spotted Draco flying low near the ground looking up for the snitch. Harry started his search for the snitch too. He saw a golden light out of the corner of his eye. Harry looked round and saw the snitch and started to chase after it.

Draco had noticed the snitch too and chased for it. The pair were side-by-side chasing after the snitch, both reaching out. Harry could feel the snitch's wings flutter against his gloved hand. Draco's hand was right next to Harry's. Both boys were willing their brooms to go faster, reach further. Harry could feel the smooth surface of the snitch.

Harry slid up his broom reaching forward. He grabbed out and his broom started to dive. He could feel the snitch in his hand and righted his broom and held his hand with the snitch, still flapping it's wings, in the air. The crowd roared with excitement.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco fly to the ground, looking like he was in a huff. Harry chased after the blonde. He landed on the ground and chased the blonde to the pitch exit. "Draco wait."

Draco turned. "What do you want?" He said miserably.

Harry held out his hand. "No hard feelings?"

Draco sighed. He shook Harry's hand and smiled slightly. "Yeah no hard feelings. I always knew you were better than me anyway."

"Harry!" Shouted Hermione from a distance. Harry turned and was about to let go of Draco hand before the blonde pulled him back.

"Can I talk to you later," Draco looked behind Harry to see Harry's friends coming towards Harry then turned back to Harry. "Alone?"

Harry nodded. "Okay where?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Do you know where the classroom on the third floor next to the statue of the really old woman?" Harry nodded. "Meet me there at 7." Draco turned and went through the exit to the Quidditch pitch. Pansy rushed past Harry.

"Well done, Harry." She said as she past. "Draco! Wait up you big baby!"

Blaise was behind her laughing. "Congrats Harry. It was a good game."

"Was it?" Harry asked. He hadn't being paying attention to anything other than the snitch.

Blaise smiled. "Yeah it was. Is Draco okay?" Blaise asked seriously.

"I think he just doesn't like losing."

Blaise smiled again. "Yeah that sounds like him. See you later." Blaise ran in the direction Draco and Pansy went. Hermione stopped in front of Harry.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "Nothing."

* * *

After dinner Harry made his way to the classroom that Draco had described the way to. When he entered the classroom Draco was already there sitting on the desk in the room. Harry closed the door and walked to the desk and sat beside Draco. "So…" Said Harry, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Draco was looking at his feet as he swung them. "About last year."

"What about it?"

"The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I-" Draco cut himself off and sighed. "I mean it. I didn't want to cheat, but I had to."

"Are you talking about the grope?" Harry smiled a little when he saw Draco's cheeks flush.

"Yes. That." Draco turned to Harry. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it and looked away. "There's so much I need to explain about last year but I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always helpful." Said Harry with a smile. "And you could explain why you're being nicer. Not that that's a bad thing." Said Harry quickly.

Draco smiled a little. "Okay." Draco turned to Harry. "My life is a lie. Well most of it was. For years my Father told me that Voldemort was a good man that was just misunderstood by the Ministry. And as a young child I fell for it all. I believed everything he told me. I did everything he asked me to do. Like when I tried to befriend you. My Father didn't take to well to my failure, or any failure. He had seen it as a disgrace to the family.

But anyway that's getting off track. For years I followed what he said until I starting thinking why? Why was a following what he said? Pansy and Blaise didn't do everything they're parents asked so why did I? Although Pansy and Blaise's parents aren't Death Eaters. Anyway, I started to rebel in my own little way. Only a little bit because just out right disobeying my Father was out of the question." Draco sighed to himself. "I really don't understand much right now. Like why I'm so willing to telling you everything and not Pansy or Blaise. There's some stuff that not even they know, but I not afraid to tell you." Draco turned to Harry. "Why?"

"I don't know why but I glad you feel you can share things with me. We can put that stupid rivalry thing behind us."

Draco nodded and laughed a little. "It was really stupid wasn't it? Pansy said I should make more good friends and I guess she's right. Like she always is." Grumbled Draco. "And you Gryffindor's are not so bad."

Harry smiled. "Likewise." Harry felt like Draco had missed out something. Then he figured it out. "What happened with Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco's face grew darker. "Oh **them**. They betrayed me." The blonde's voice became quite and Harry could pick out the hurt Draco was actually feeling. "I thought they were my friends but no. My Father ordered them to watch me this year because he didn't want to be to unlike my old self. So if I want to be true to myself they'll tell my Father and he gives them the right to punch the living day light out of me."

"That's terrible."

Draco sighed. "Yeah it is. So I stick close to Blaise and Pansy because I cannot fight without my wand. Because Pansy and Blaise know very well that I bruise easily."

Harry looked surprised. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah but don't tell anyone, okay? I hate when people try to see if it's true. They poke my arm and two minutes later there's a big purple bruise there. It's very unsightly."

Harry smiled. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Draco looked out to the door. "You're a very attractive person."

Harry blinked. Did he hear right? "Umm… thanks."

Draco shook his head and turned to Harry. "I didn't mean it like that. Well maybe you are a bit." Said Draco quickly. "What I meant to say was that you have a attractive personality. You seem to attract different kinds of people to you. The good and bad."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"You're an easy target for anyone after you, like say Voldemort. They know exactly where you'll be all year. Here. But it never seems to faze you that your life is in danger just being here."

"Well I wasn't really worried till you pointed it out just now." Stated Harry.

Draco cringed. "Sorry. It is true though. People from all over the world, good and bad, come to the United Kingdom because they know you are here." Draco turned to the door and whispered. "That might be why Jeff is here too."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What?" Did Draco know something about Jeff?

Draco shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget about it."

While they had been talking there was something Harry really wanted to know about Draco. "Have you ever met Voldemort?" He asked.

Draco lowered his head. "Yeah. Loads of times."

"When was the most recent time?" Asked Harry.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "The night after we got off the train from Hogwarts. He wanted to wish me a late 'Happy Birthday'."

"What happened?"

Draco sighed and looked at his feet. "My Father took he to the basement of our house. According to my Father, Voldemort had made that his new home. Father had been hoping that I was going to follow in his footsteps. So when Voldemort asked me to become one of his Death Eaters and I said 'no', Father was furious with me. But I didn't care. I wasn't going to be the perfect son he always wanted me to be. So he punished me for not turning out the way he wanted. And he set Crabbe and Goyle to spy on me."

"Well it's nice to know you turned Voldemort down."

"Yeah. I'm a good boy now." Smiled Draco. "No more causing people unnecessary pain."

"That's good."

Draco nodded. "Now I only have to watch my back from Crabbe and Goyle. Great." The blonde said the last part sarcastically. "So is there anything else you want to know about me. I feel like opening up." Said Draco sarcastically.

"No I think I know everything now." Said Harry. "Is there anything you want to know about me?"

Draco shook his head. "No I know a lot about you anyway. You really don't have any secrets in this school. Once something is spilt the whole school will know about it an hour later. Just because you're the Great Harry Potter."

"You don't have to remind me."

Draco smiled. "There was one thing. Are you really gay or are Hermione and Pansy just messing around?"

"I am gay."

"Okay."

"It doesn't bother you?" Asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

"I'm friend's with Blaise nothing can bother me." Harry and Draco laughed.

"I'm glad you opening up."

"Yeah me too. Feels better to get things of my chest." The pair got off the desk and walked to the door.

"Are you going to be okay walking back? I mean with Crabbe and Goyle after you?" Asked Harry, worry in his voice.

Draco brushed it off. "I'll be fine. But if I'm black and blue tomorrow you know I wasn't. But seriously I'll be fine." Draco left the room and headed back to the dungeons. Harry left the room and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	15. Oh muggle, muggle

At breakfast the next morning, Harry noticed that Draco hadn't turned up. He was starting to get worried. He was about to ask Blaise and Pansy if they had seen Draco until Hermione grabbed his attention. "Oh my!" She exclaimed while looking at the day's Daily Prophet.

"What is it?" Asked Ron as he peered over her shoulder to see the paper.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "The Dementor's they've-" before she could finish her sentence the paper was taken from her hands. Harry quickly read the front page aloud.

"Last week the Dementor's of Azkaban left their posts and headed north. The Ministry is following the devastation left behind by the Dementors. The muggles that have been affected by the Dementors have been mind-wiped and are back to their normal way of life. Wizards that have been affected are being reassured that the Dementors will be caught. It is unknown but the Ministry believes that all known Death Eaters being held in Azkaban are making their way north with the Dementors. This reporter tried to ask a member of the Ministry for a comment but all replied 'No Comment'. On a lighter note the other convicts being held in Azkaban, that had escaped, are now back in custody." Harry finished and stared at the page.

"This is terrible." Stated Hermione with worry and fear.

"Come on Hermione it's not that bad." Said Ron trying to comfort her. Hermione rounded on him with a glare.

"What do you mean by 'it's not so bad'? Of course it is."

"Why is it?" Asked Ron.

"If they keep going north do you know where they'll end up? Here, that's where. And-" Hermione stopped herself and glanced at Harry. Harry noticed this and furrowed his brows.

"But Hogwarts is untraceable." Ron said still confused by what Hermione was worried about.

"Yeah to muggles. But if a Wizard were to come here they would find Hogwarts. How else do you think the Hogwarts Express gets here?"

"Yeah but even if they can come here then why would they?" Asked Ron.

Harry now understood why Hermione gave him a look. "You think they're coming here for me, don't you?" Harry asked Hermione. The girl nodded.

"The Dementors are working with Voldemort and the fact that the Death Eaters might be with them is worrying. From Voldemort's point of view this is the last year he will know where you are. By next summer you could be anywhere, at your uncles or in your own house."

"Well even if they do come here there's nothing we can do about it." Stated Ron. Hermione sighed because it was true they couldn't do anything about it.

Jeff entered and got the feeling he just interrupted something. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Hermione handed him the Daily Prophet.

"Read this." Jeff read it and his eyes went wide.

"Those poor muggles." He said quietly. While Jeff was reading the paper Harry got up and went to ask Pansy and Blaise if they had seen Draco the pair shook their heads. Harry was now getting really worried. He headed up to the Hospital Wing to see if Draco was there.

Harry walked into the Hospital Wing and asked Madame Pomfery if Draco had been there. She told him that he was just leaving and pointed him to the only bed with curtains around it. Harry walked up to bed. "Draco?" He said quietly.

Draco's head popped out from between the curtains. "What are you doing here?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

"You weren't at breakfast and Pansy and Blaise said they hadn't seen you."

Draco smirked. "You were worried about me." Draco disappeared back behind the curtain. "I'll be out in a minute I'm getting changed." Harry nodded to himself.

"I was a bit worried." Harry Said to the curtain. "You said last night that Crabbe and Goyle might get you so when you didn't turn up I was worried they had."

"Well they did."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah now I am. Not a single bruise left." Draco sighed. "Although I don't know what I'm going to do about over Christmas break."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well normally I would go home for Christmas but this year I can't. And Pansy and Blaise are going home this year. Plus Crabbe and Goyle are staying here this year."

"Well I'm staying so I could protect you."

Draco came out from behind the curtain, fully dressed, and starting walking out. Harry followed him. Draco smirked. "Oh Harry my hero!" He said dramatically faking and faint.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I'm being serious. Would they attack you if I was with you?"

Draco thought about it then shook his head. "I don't think so."

Harry smiled. "If you stick with me then you'll be fine."

Draco smiled back. "Alright then."

* * *

Later that night Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room when there was a commotion in front of the notice board. The three got up to check it out. It was the sign up sheet for anyone that was staying over the Christmas holidays. A name started to appear as someone from another house wrote his or her name down. Harry turned to his friends. "Are either of you staying this year?" Ron shook his head. 

"Bill and Charlie are over for Christmas so mum wants as all there." Harry nodded and looked at Hermione.

"Sorry but it's being a while since I spent Christmas with my family so I'm going home." Harry understood. He guessed if he had a proper family it would be the same but the Dursley's weren't the best people to spend Christmas with.

Harry got his quill and went forward to put his name down. Once he had he looked at the other names. He didn't recognise any of them put one. In fancy writing was: Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled. At least he would have one… friend. But then he didn't really know what Draco was to him or what he was to Draco. A friend seemed to make sense.

The crowd that had gathered had disappeared. "Can I borrow your quill, Harry?" Said a voice to Harry's left.

Harry turned and saw Jeff smiling at him. "You're staying?" Jeff nodded. Harry gave the taller boy his quill and watched at Jeff wrote: Jeffrey R. Harry furrowed his brows. "Umm… Jeff?"

The taller boy noticed what he was writing and scribbled out the R and wrote Liddle. "Silly me." He said and handed Harry back his quill. He then disappeared up the stairs to the dorms.

Harry looked back at the sign up sheet, wondering how Jeff could have got confused about his second name. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to sit on the sofas in front of the fire. "Did you see that?" Asked Hermione.

"You mean Jeff getting confused about his name. Uh yeah." Said Ron. Harry nodded.

"I think there's something up?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"Well I don't think Jeff is being totally truthful with us."

"About what?" Said Ron. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill.

"About his family." She put the parchment on her knees and started to write on it. "He told me that his dad was working with the American Ministry of Magic, but when I asked about his sister he got really nervous and said she wasn't do anything right now." When she was finished she had stopped writing.

"That is a bit weird." Said Ron. "I could tell you exactly what my brothers work as and I only get to see them when come over."

"He could have just got confused." Stated Harry trying to resolve the suspicion.

"Look at this." Hermione said as she put the parchment she had in front of Ron and Harry to read. On it she had put Jeff's name: Jeffrey Liddle. Underneath it she put a different version: Jeffrey Riddle. Harry's eyes went wide.

"You don't think…?" Said Harry not sure what to think.

"I think he's Voldemort." Stated Hermione with a straight face.

"He can't be." Said Harry as he shook his head. "He can't."

"Why not? It makes sense." Hermione said firmly. "He was nervous when talking about his 'sister', which would be because he doesn't have one."

"But my scar doesn't hurt!" Harry almost shouted. "If he was Voldemort my scar would hurt when I was near him."

"Didn't you say ages ago that your scar only hurt when Voldemort was angry. We've never seen Jeff angry."

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to believe that his new friend was actually his enemy. Harry looked at his feet. "He can't be." He said quietly. Hermione moved to sit next to Harry and put her hand on his back.

"I'm afraid he is." Sighed Hermione.

"Should we tell the others?" Asked Ron.

"That might not be a good idea." Suggested Hermione. "They might start acting different around Jeff. That'll make him suspicious." Ron nodded. "What I'm worried about is the Christmas holiday." Harry looked up at Hermione. "You'll be here alone with Jeff."

"Draco will be here though. We should tell him at least." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. I just don't understand how Dumbledore could let Jeff into Hogwarts. I'm sure he would have been able to tell. And how Jeff got into Gryffindor. He should be in Slytherin."

"He could actually be a normal guy." Suggested Harry. "It's just a theory that he's Voldemort." Hermione looked downcast, which told Harry that she didn't think Jeff, was a normal guy. Harry sighed and got up. "I'm heading to bed." Harry took the stairs to the dorm and got changed for bed. He went into his bed and looked over at Jeff's bed and saw the raven-haired boy fast asleep.

'Who are you really, Jeff?' Thought Harry as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	16. Christmas Holidays

On the 17th of December the pupils leaving for the Christmas were saying their goodbyes to their friends. Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "Watch out for yourself." She whispered into his ear.

"I will." Harry whispered back. They broke apart and Ron walked forward. He held out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry smiled and hugged Ron. The redhead groaned.

"You just had to hug me didn't you?" Asked the taller boy. Harry nodded and let Ron go. Harry, Jeff and Draco waved as they watched their friends leave. Once they had gone the three didn't know what to do.

Jeff looked around at all the snow that had landed on the school grounds. He picked up some and shaped it into a ball shape and smirked. The other two looked at him and smirked back. Before Harry could get any snow Jeff had thrown his snowball at him. Jeff laughed manically and ran off. "That's it Liddle! You're so dead!" Harry shouted as he picked up some snow. Draco ran past Harry and threw a snowball at him. Draco ran in the direction Jeff had gone. "You're dead too Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he ran in direction his friends went holding a snowball.

When Harry found them both they had started to build what looked like the beginnings of a wall of snow. Harry smiled and made one too facing the other two's walls.

"I can't believe we're going this." Stated Draco. "How old are we anyway?" Asked the blonde as he continued to build his wall.

"Does it matter? We're still young enough to enjoy it aren't we?" Said Jeff.

"It's just I've never did this before."

Jeff looked shocked he stopped building and leaned on put of his wall. "You've never had a snowball fight before?" Asked Jeff sounding surprised.

Draco shook his head and threw a snowball at Jeff. "Of course I've had a snowball fight before. Just not one as elaborate as this, with a wall of defence."

Jeff made an 'O' face. "See that makes more sense to me." Jeff smiled. "Why do you speak big words?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the taller youth. "What big words?"

"Well like 'Elaborate'." Said Jeff in a posh voice.

Draco thought about this. "It's just the way I was brought up. To speak proper with big words."

Jeff grinned. "Is that so you sound smart and hides the fact that you don't know a thing." Teased Jeff.

Draco made a snowball and aimed at Jeff. But Jeff hid behind his half finished wall. Jeff popped back up and smiled. Harry just laughed and shook his head. The three continued to build their wall until they felt they were finished.

Harry was almost finished when he was hit with a snowball he looked up and saw Jeff trying to look innocence. Harry quickly finished his wall and retaliated. "That was a cheap shot Jeff." Said Harry as he made more snowball to stock up.

Jeff laughed. "I know but Draco and me were finished. You ready now?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah." Said Harry as he threw two snowballs one aimed at each friend. Both duck and shot back. This continued quite some time till Jeff called out.

"Time out!" Jeff did a T with his hands.

"No way!" Said Draco ready with a snowball.

"I just want to see what time it is." Jeff pouted. "I'm getting hungry." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry checked his watch and was amazed by how late it was.

"It almost 6." Said Harry.

"Dinner is in half an hour then." Jeff smiled. "Great not long to wait."

"Well are we still going to fight?" Asked Draco, still with a snowball in his hand.

Jeff looked to Harry to see what he thought. "I think we should call it quits." Said Harry. Draco made an irritated face and dropped his snowball. He was getting really into the snowball fight.

"Well what else do you want to do?" Draco asked dryly.

"I have a Wizard Chessboard in my dorm. We could play that." Said Harry.

"Are you suggesting I go into the Gryffindor common room?" Questioned Draco.

Harry nodded. "Sure why not? Jeff and me are the only Gryffindor's there anyway."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The two dark haired boys nodded. Draco shrugged and followed the other two up to the Gryffindor tower. As Draco walked his thoughts were on how strange it was that so many of his new friends were gay. There seemed to be a lot of them. But the funny thing was most of them were Gryffindor. "Hey guys?" The other two turned to Draco. "Do you think it's strange that so many gay guys are together in one place?"

Jeff smiled. "I don't think so." Jeff put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "We like to stick together." Harry just nodded.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that you're all from Gryffindor?"

Harry seemed to get what Draco was saying. "Are you implying that Gryffindor is the gay house?"

"No but it is a big coincidence. Look Ron's brothers are gay aren't they? They were all in Gryffindor. You, Jeff, Seamus and Dean are all gay and you're all in Gryffindor. It just seems that everyone that has bravery or courage, which are attributes of Gryffindor, means that you're gay." Stated Draco with a smile.

"Then what about Ron and Neville?" Asked Harry. "They're both straight and in Gryffindor."

Draco laughed a bit. "Well Neville doesn't have much courage so that explains him."

"Hey!" Harry frowned. "Neville's a nice guy. Leave him alone."

"Okay." Sigh Draco. "But I am right."

"And Ron?" Asked Jeff. "Explain him then."

Draco tapped his chin with his finger. "He's the exception to the rule."

"Wow great explanation." Said Jeff sarcastically.

Draco turned to Harry. "How did Ron's parent's feel when Ron told them he was straight?"

Harry smiled. "They thought it was funny. Well not in a bad way."

"What happened then?" Asked Jeff curious as to what had happened.

"Well after Ron's brothers had all admitted they were gay, Ron thought his parents might think that he was too. So he went up to them and said 'Mum, dad I'm straight.' Ron said they burst out laughing at the time. Ron wasn't too happy about it though. He was trying to be serious. He said they hugged him and told him that it was okay they loved him whatever path he choose."

"Were they expecting the 'I'm gay' speech from him?" Asked Jeff.

Harry nodded. "Yeah that's why they thought it was so funny that he said he was straight."

"So are all of his brother's gay?" Asked Draco.

"As far as I know Fred, George, Charlie and Bill are gay. And Percy is bisexual." Said Harry.

"Bet they were glad to be getting grandchildren." Said Draco.

"Actually Mr and Mrs Weasley don't mind. Ginny's straight and is going out with Neville."

"I forgot about her." Said Draco. "It's always just Ron's brothers that are mentioned." Draco paused. "About the twins, are they actually you know, together?" Asked the blonde.

"I'm not really sure. Ron doesn't talk about there relationship together. Do you know, Jeff?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know much either. It sounds like they are together. Like more than brothers. But I've not actually sat down and talked to them. I've only been with them," Jeff thought for a moment. "Three times now, and it was just sex."

"Do you think Ron does know?" Draco asked the other two.

"I think he does but he doesn't feel comfortable talking about it." Answered Harry.

"He's their brother and technically it's incest. So you can see why he wouldn't be comfortable about it." Said Jeff.

"Does it bother you?" Draco asked Jeff.

Jeff furrowed his brows in thought. "Not really."

"Why not?" Pushed the blonde.

"Well they're twins it's different than just a brother." Said Jeff. "I think that if I had a twin they would be like the other half of my soul. So I wouldn't really need anyone else. I'm guessing that's how they feel, so who am I to judge them."

"That does make sense." Said Harry.

"I've never really thought about it that way before." Said Draco. The three boys had reached the Gryffindor tower.

"Cover you're ears." Said Harry to Draco.

"What? Why?" Questioned Draco.

"So you don't know the password." Replied Harry. Draco rolled his eyes and covered his ears.

"Parseltongue." Said Harry to the fat lady.

"He's not allowed in here." Said the fat lady pointing to Draco.

"He's with us. What's he going to do anyway?" Said Jeff. The fat lady sighed and opened.

"Thank you." Said Harry as the three walked through. The three headed up to the 7th year boy's dorm room. Harry dug out his chessboard and they started to play.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	17. Lonely

It was a couple of days later and Draco and Harry found themselves walking about the school grounds together. Jeff seemed to have disappeared after breakfast not explaining where he was going. They had been talking about Voldemort and if Jeff really was him. "Do you think he is?" Asked Draco.

"I don't know. Most of the signs point to Jeff being Voldemort. But there's just something telling me that he's not." Replied Harry.

"What like?"

"Well I don't think Dumbledore would have let Jeff in if he knew he was Voldemort. Also if Jeff is Voldemort then how did he get into Gryffindor?" Draco nodded in agreement. "Voldemort is the heir to Slytherin."

"I get where you're coming from."

"Hermione seems kind of determined to prove that Jeff is and Ron is just going along with what Hermione says." Harry sighed. "I don't want to think that he is till I have all the facts."

"Have you acted different around Jeff?" Asked Draco.

"No. Well I don't think so. What about you?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't like to jump to conclusions, so I put it out of my mind." Said Draco. "Plus if Jeff was Voldemort he has the perfect opportunity to kill us both, but he hasn't." Harry nodded.

The pair kept on walking and Harry noticed someone sitting by them selves against a tree near the lake. Harry looked closer and seen it was Jeff, but something was different. The taller boy looked sad. Harry pointed to the tree and Jeff out to Draco and the pair headed towards it.

"I never planned to come here, Eros." Said Jeff to, Harry presumed to be his snake Eros. "I wish I was back home." Said the taller boy sadly.

"Jeff." Said Harry quietly. Jeff turned to the pair then looked back at the lake. "Can we sit with you?" Asked Harry. Jeff nodded. Harry sat to Jeff's right and Draco sat on the other side. Harry saw that Eros was around Jeff's neck and the boy was absent mindedly stroking his head.

"Are you alright?" Asked Draco.

Jeff shook his head. "Not really. I miss my home."

"You could have gone home for Christmas." Said Harry.

"I know but it's not that home I miss." Jeff sighed. "When I was in America I want to leave it so much but once I was back in Scotland I missed it. The school was horrible but I liked my home." Harry turned to Eros who seemed to look back.

_Master is lonely. _Hissed the snake. _Don't hurt my Master. _Harry could have sworn the snake just glared at him. But he put it out of his mind. When he looked up Draco and Jeff were both watching him.

"Did Eros say something weird?" Asked Jeff.

"Not really. He just said you were lonely." Jeff nodded as he continued to stroke the snake's head.

"I am a bit. No offence to you guys, but I feel kind of outside of the group lately. Well more so with Ron and Hermione. They seem to be keeping me at arms length. Have I said anything to freak them out or something?" Asked Jeff, looking back and forth between Harry and Draco.

Harry had thought that Ron and Hermione had been acting differently around Jeff, but Jeff had noticed it too. But Harry couldn't tell the taller boy the real reason they were acting different. "I don't think you did." Said Harry. "I know Ron didn't really like you pushing him with Hermione, or giving her hints that he liked her."

Jeff smiled. "I just wanted to help them out. But I won't do it any more if he doesn't want me to." Harry smiled back. "What about Hermione?"

"She told Pansy that she was trying to kind of distance herself from her gay friends because guys would get put off going near her because of them." Said Draco. Harry hadn't heard this. He wondered if it was true or if Draco had made it up so that they wouldn't have to say the real reason. He'd ask later.

"That makes sense. But I hope she realises that Ron likes her."

"Me too." Smiled Harry.

* * *

On Christmas morning two Gryffindor's awoke to find presents at the bottom for their beds. They opened they're presents from friends. Jeff noticed one box left in his pile. He picked it up. It had no tag on it. He unwrapped it and when he saw what it was he blushed and his eyes went wide. "Are you okay, Jeff?" Asked Harry seeing the embarrassed look on Jeff's face. 

Jeff hid the present from Harry. Jeff knew it was from the twins. They had got him a vibrator. He blushed got darker just thinking about what they got him. "I'm alright. Just got an embarrassing gift."

"Let me guess, it's from the twins?" Smiled Harry. Jeff nodded. Harry laughed. "It's a naughty present isn't it?" Jeff nodded again. Harry laughed at Jeff's embarrassment. "Come on lets get to breakfast." Jeff nodded again and put the gift under his cover. He didn't want anyone to see it.

Harry saw a letter on the ground and picked it up. It had Jeff's name on it. "This is yours." Said Harry handing the letter to the blushing dark haired boy. Jeff opened it as they walked out of the dorm and out of Gryffindor tower.

_Dear Jeff,  
We hope you like the present we got you. Think of us when you use it. _[I'm not going to use it! Thought Jeff. _We hope we didn't embarrass you too much. Anyway the real reason for this letter is that, well we've been talking and-_

Jeff's leg had fallen through the step that disappeared. He dropped the letter and it fell through the gap and fluttered to the ground below. Harry helped Jeff get out of the gap. Jeff looked over the rail on the stairway and saw the letter land open almost in front of the Great Hall.

Jeff saw Professor Snape pick up the letter. Jeff ran as fast as he could down the stairs, with Harry following behind him. Jeff grabbed the letter out of the teacher's hand before the man got a chance to read it. "You." Snape sneered. "Maybe I should confiscate that."

Jeff put the letter to the chest holding it tightly. "There's no reason for you to. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Maybe you just being here is enough reason." Snarled Snape.

Jeff glared at the Professor. "Listening to silly rumours, have you?"

"Oh there not rumours, yet." Snape said threateningly. "Then everyone would know you've been lying to them."

"I've not been lying to anyone." Stated Jeff.

Snape glanced to Harry. "Maybe not everyone." The Professor entered the Great Hall. Harry came up to Jeff and touched the boys shoulder.

"What was that about?" Asked the green-eyed boy.

"Nothing really. He's just got it in for me." Harry nodded. The pair headed into the Great Hall and saw Draco sitting at the table. Harry went and sat beside the blonde. Dumbledore offered the seat next to him for Jeff, which was across from the other two boys. Jeff smiled and took the seat. "Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled back. "It's no problem. So how are you enjoying the school?"

"I like it here it's just umm…" Jeff glanced to Professor Snape and Twelawney.

Dumbledore noticed Jeff's glance at the two teachers. "Ah, I see. Well you are welcome here." That made Jeff smile warmly. Jeff looked at the letter from the twins and read the rest of it.

_well we've been talking and we both like you. We want to know how you feel about us. We'll talk after the holidays but we hope you'll think about it. We hope you have a nice holiday.  
Love from,  
Fred and George Weasley. _

Jeff closed the letter and smiled to himself as he ate.

Harry looked at Draco and saw the almost nervous look that he gave Crabbe and Goyle. "Are you alright?" Asked the dark haired boy.

"I'm fine." Harry didn't believe this and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Okay so maybe I'm not. It's just that it's getting harder to avoid those two. Especially when I'm the only other Slytherin other than them. I'm really tempted to sleep in Gryffindor Tower, if you let me in that is."

"Is it that bad?"

Draco nodded. "I share a dorm with them. There's no one else there."

"Well if you do want to sleep in Gryffindor Tower I don't mind and I don't think Jeff will mind either."

Draco turned to Harry. "Really?" Harry nodded. Draco smiled. "That'd be good."

* * *

After breakfast the three boys went out to the frozen over lake. "Jeff would you mind if Draco slept in Gryffindor Tower during the rest of the holidays." Asked Harry. 

"Nope. Doesn't bother me." Said Jeff smiling. "We can have a sleep over!" He exclaimed.

"What's that?" Asked Draco.

"You don't know." Said a surprised Jeff. "You don't much do you?" Teased Jeff.

"I know enough, thank you very much." Retorted Draco.

"Well I sleep over isn't exactly what it should be called. You normally stay up all night talking or watching movies. But since we don't have a television that's out of the question." Jeff turned to Draco. "Do you know what a television is?" Draco looked affronted.

"Of course I do!" Stated Draco. "I am taking muggle studies."

"Okay, okay. You also eat loads of junk food." Smiled Jeff. "That'll be pretty good. I've never actually been to a sleep over but my sister had a few." Jeff thought back. "I was really young at the time and all her friends thought I was cute." Jeff wrinkled his nose. "They chased me through the house until I hid in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry laughed. He could picture a younger Jeff running away from a punch of girls. Jeff just smiled. "It was fun."

Draco shook his head. [Gryffindor's are weird. He thought.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	18. Getting Together

It was the day that the students came back to school. Harry, Jeff and Draco waited at the main entrance for there friends to get back. When they did arrive, Harry was tackle/hugged by Hermione. Harry was a bit surprised but guess she had been worried about him over the holiday. "I'm glad you okay." She whispered into his ear. She moved back with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "I don't think he is you know." Harry hinted hoping that no one understood what he was talking about.

"Yeah me neither now. The fact that you're still alive said it all." Replied Hermione.

"Oh thanks. I just know you love me now." He said sarcastically. Hermione just laughed.

Everyone went his or her separate ways. Harry left a bit sad because during the holiday he had spent so much time with Draco but now it would go back to what it was before. Hermione caught Harry's sad expression. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Harry forced a smile. "I'm okay." He hoped Hermione wouldn't pry too much. Luckily for him she didn't say anything else about it.

"Jeff." Said Ron. Jeff turned to the redhead.

"Yeah."

"The twins wanted me to tell you they want to see you tonight." Said Ron. Jeff smiled.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. Just don't tell me what happens." Jeff laughed a little.

"I won't."

* * *

That night Jeff sneaked out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. From there he took the secret passageway to the twins house. Once he got to their room door he knocked on it. He opened the door and found that the twins were already awake and waiting for him. "Good evening." Said Jeff as he had his way over to the twin's bed. The twins smiled at him. 

"Good evening." They replied in unison. Jeff sat on the edge of their bed. "Did you get our letter?" Asked one of the twins. Jeff knew it was Fred because Fred was always the one to start a conversation.

"Yes I got it." Jeff blushed. "And the present." The twins smirked. "You now I'm never going to use it."

"Aww why not?" Asked George.

"It'd be embarrassing." Admitted Jeff. "I couldn't use it."

"Well if you have the real thing then you might not want it." Smirked Fred. Jeff just blushed darker. "Well that wasn't really why we wanted to talk. It was about the letter." Jeff nodded. "Well we want to know how you feel about us?"

"Can I ask you something first?" Asked Jeff.

The twins nodded. "Sure." Said George.

"Are you both lovers?" Jeff asked. The twins looked at each other.

"Yeah." Said Fred.

"That doesn't bother you does it?" Asked George.

Jeff smiled. "No it doesn't. And I liked you both very much." Jeff was then suddenly tackled by the twins. He fell off the bed with both the redheads on top of him.

"We're so glad you-" Started Fred.

"That you like us both. Be-"

"Cause we both like you a lot-"

"But we don't want to be split up-"

"From each other. And we-"

"Promise to only be with-"

"You and no other-"

"Students or anyone-"

"Else."

Jeff hugged the twins back. "I wouldn't want to break either of you apart. I can't see one of you with out the other. But one thing." The twins looked up. "I still can't tell you apart when I look at you." The twins just grinned and hugged Jeff.

The twins got off of Jeff and helped the boy up. Both twins kissed Jeff and then they kissed each other. Jeff couldn't stop but stare. The twins separated and smiled at Jeff. "That was hot." Said Jeff honestly. The twins laughed. All three of them got into the bed and fell asleep wrapped between each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning the alarm went off at six. Jeff woke up and Fred switched off the alarm. Fred kissed Jeff's mouth and Jeff kissed back. "Morning." Said Fred. 

Jeff smiled. "Morning." He stretched. "I could get used to waking like up like this."

"Same here." Said Fred. George was still snoozing away. Jeff got up and changed into the clothes he came in.

"Can I come by tonight?" Asked Jeff. Fred got out of bed and hugged the younger male.

"You can come over whenever you want." Said Fred. Jeff hugged back and kissed Fred's lips.

"I'll see you later then." He turned to George and kissed the youth's lips while he slept. Jeff left the room and made his way back to school.

When Jeff got back to the dorm Neville and Harry were the only two awake. "Good morning." Jeff said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Smiled Neville. Harry mumbled a morning in between a yawn. Jeff laughed a little and got dressed for the day.

Once everyone was ready they headed down to breakfast. The owls came in for the morning post. A Daily Prophet fell from an owl's claw. Hermione caught it before it ended up in a stack of toast. She quickly scanned the front page. "There's more about those Dementors."

"Read it out." Suggested Harry.

Hermione nodded. "The Dementor's of Azkaban have stopped. They seemed to have stopped in a little town called Little Hangleton, in Yorkshire. The Ministry will be closing in on this spot to try and stop whatever the Dementor's and Death Eaters are planning. This reporter will keep you all posted." Hermione frowned. "Idiot." She said. "Doesn't he realise that by writing this then the Death Eaters will be reading it too." She shook her head. "Great chance the Ministry will have at catching them now."

Harry was too deep in thought to hear Hermione's little rant. He recognised the name of that town. He tried to remember where from. Then he remembered the dream he had a few years ago. It was at Voldemort's dad's house, in Little Hangleton. "I know that place."

Everyone turned to Harry. "How?" Asked Ron.

"Voldemort's dad lived there with his parents. It was in one of my dreams." Harry thought back. "Voldemort had went back there. That's the town the Triwizard Cup took me too. That's were he killed Cedric Diggory." Stressed Harry.

"Do you think Voldemort is there now?" Asked Hermione.

"He might. That'll be why they all went there. And the Dementor's follow Voldemort. They might be getting orders for something."

"They might still come here then." Said Hermione worriedly. "What should we do?"

"Tell Dumbledore what you think." Suggested Jeff. Hermione nodded.

"I'll speak to him today. He'll be sure to help us."

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot . 


	19. Gay Attacks!

For the next couple of weeks Jeff stayed at the twin's every night

For the next couple of weeks Jeff stayed at the twin's every night. Harry wondered how the boy managed to do stay awake during class. But Jeff wasn't coping us well as Harry thought. Jeff had been falling asleep in class while the teacher wasn't looking. His marks from his class test were falling a lot. Jeff yawned as the group headed to Divination. He felt half dead as was sure he would fall asleep again.

It wasn't that he was with the twins that kept him awake it was that some nights he would stay awake all night talking to the pair and wouldn't realise what time it was until morning.

The group entered the classroom and took there seats. Professor Trelawnay came and circled the class. "I feel that one of you is unprepared for class." Neville cowered. He had forgotten his book and had planned on sharing with Ron. "Another one of you will fall asleep in class." Jeff rolled his eyes. Anyone could know that! His mind said. "And also one of you is in great danger this year." Ron, Jeff and Neville all knew she was meaning Harry. Harry sighed. Why was his life always in danger?

Jeff leaned over to Harry. "Kick me if I fall asleep." Whispered Jeff. "I want to prove her wrong." Harry nodded.

During class Harry counted he had to kick Jeff four times to wake him up. By the end of class, Jeff was feeling quite proud of himself. Take that, Professor Trelawney! He thought. He was full awake now thanks to Harry, he was ready for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Jeff had asked if he could borrow Hedwig so he could send a letter to the twins saying that he wasn't coming over that night or for a couple nights so he could sleep. Jeff was coming back from the Owlery when he bumped into Blaise.

The boy looks almost frantic. "What's wrong?" Asked Jeff.

Blaise caught his breath. "Seamus and Dean are in the hospital wing."

"Why are they there?" Pried Jeff.

"Looks like someone's taken a beating out of them." Jeff looked shocked.

"Why would anyone do that?" Blaise shrugged.

"I'm looking for everyone to tell them to get to the hospital wing."

"I'll help you." Said Jeff.

The pair ran around the school looking for everyone in Jeff's dorm and for Hermione. Blaise told Jeff that Draco and Pansy were at the Hospital Wing already.

Once they had found everyone they headed to the Hospital Wing. Seamus and Dean were in beds next to each other. The pair looked awful. "What happened?" Asked Hermione.

"We got jumped." Said Dean through a burst lip. He also had a broken arm and his ribs were broken too.

"By who?" Asked Jeff worriedly.

"We don't know. Neither of us got to see them." Explained Seamus. His nose was broken and so was his leg.

"Why would anyone do this to you?" Asked Hermione.

"They said they didn't want our type here." Said Seamus.

"What did they mean by that?" Asked Ron.

"Do you think it might be because you're both openly gay?" Suggested Harry.

"We think it is." Said Dean. "That's the only thing we can think of."

"That means the rest of us that are open about being gay should watch out too." Said Jeff. Then he realise he was the only other openly gay person there. Harry wasn't out too the rest of the school yet and Blaise was bisexual.

"We should watch each other's back. Keep alert." Said Pansy. Everyone agreed with this.

"We should tell Dumbledore about this. See if there's anything he could do about it." Suggested Hermione. The group nodded. "Ron lets go tell him now."

"Right." The pair was off. Madame Pomfery shooed everyone out of the Hospital Wing so that she could heal Seamus and Dean.

"I hope they'll be okay." Jeff thought absentmindedly.

"They'll be fine. Madame Pomfery is good at her job." Said Draco.

Jeff hoped that they manage to find the bullies before anyone else got hurt.

* * *

Okay to all I deeply apologise for my severe lateness and rubbish size of this chapter. Definiately expect more next Wednesday. And please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot.


End file.
